


Don't Give Up

by shakiseola



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Ballet dancer mina, F/F, Im bad with tags lmao sorry, Modern dancer momo, Pianist dubu, Singer/broadway sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Sana and Mina find out the missing thing in their lives come in the form of Dahyun and Momo.





	1. I Think I'm Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! First Twice AU pls be kind xD
> 
> Loosely based on the novel First Position by Melissa Brayden and the series Nodame Cantabile

You thought this day couldn’t get any worse. Starting from waking up late to burning your toast and consequently being late to your first class of the day. But things just escalated from that. Your best friend, Mina, stood you up for lunch so you had to eat all by yourself which you were so not used to. But what could you do, Mina needed to rehearse for her dance so you let her be.

 

You groan in frustration as you walk around the pavilion just behind the rehearsal studios. What made this day the worse? Your singing instructor wasn’t happy with your final showcase plan at all.

 

“Sana, everything technical about your performance is almost perfect.” You brighten at her words. “But I’m afraid I didnn’t feel anything from it. You just sounded like a corpse who could sing.”

 

_Ouch?_

 

You just bowed your head and continued listening to your instructor. “I know you’re capable of so much more Sana. Let me remind you that this showcase will comprise fifty percent of your final grade.”

 

You already knew that which was why you practiced every day _and_ night just to perfect this song and came in here thinking you could finally amaze your instructor but apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

 

Your instructor sighs. “This is supposed to be a love song but it felt more like a eulogy. No, not even a eulogy because I didn’t even feel sad about it. I just felt _nothing_.”

 

You wince at her words. Okay you’re taking a lot of jabs already. “What should I do Ms. Sunmi?” Your voice cracks a bit and you hate yourself for that.

 

She places a hand on your shoulder before talking. “Let your emotions show Sana, nothing wrong will come out of it. I know it’s in there.” She turns then and starts fixing the music notes on her desk. “I’ll be expecting that in your final showcase. You can go now.”

 

You nod meekly and walk out of the room trying to stop the tears from falling. Lots of students were shuffling through the hallways so you decided to go outside. Hence your current disposition of rubbing your eyes forcefully and just walking around aimlessly around the garden.

 

Everything you did just wasn’t enough for anyone. Whether it was your parents who kept telling you nothing would come out of your dream to become a singer or your professors who could never be satisfied. What did you expect when you couldn’t even fulfill your own expectations? It was hard, putting yourself on your own pedestal. 

 

You were going to beat yourself up further till you hear the faint sound of a piano. You look around and realize you were already walking behind the classical music rooms. Something about the piano music pulled at you making your legs walk on their own accord. You find yourself peering through a wide window where a lone girl sat playing the piano. 

 

Her back was turned to the window so she couldn’t see you watching her. The girl’s petite fingers smoothed through the keys with such grace and ease. You recognize the song she was playing, Pachelbel’s Canon. You couldn’t help but smile, it was one of Mina’s favorite songs to dance to and consequently became one of yours too. You lean on the wall outside and just continue listening.

 

Mystery girl played it so beautifully but something was different. You weren’t focusing on her technique and obvious talent like what you normally did when listening to anything musical. You frown trying to discern what it was but that all disappeared unconsciously as you just continued listening to the song.

 

It brought you back to when your mom gave you a music box when you were younger. You remember opening it and staring in awe at the mini ballerina spinning to none other than Canon. You still had that music box and would open it at times when you just wanted to calm your mind.

 

The memory shifts to the time you first met Mina. She was dancing to Canon yet again. Mina was the embodiment of grace and elegance but you remember thinking of how pretentious she seemed at first. You chuckle because you then found out as you two became friends that she was actually just a shy girl.

 

You wish you could just keep listening to this girl playing the piano. You still couldn’t pin down what was different about how she played but decided to think about it more when you got back to your dorm. You finally stand up and walk away from the beautiful melody.

 

//

 

The opening melody of the song begins and you just feel your body naturally flowing to the music. You focus on your movements, making sure to perfectly execute them. A pointe here, then a spin, to first position. It was so easy for your body to perform, it was in your blood.

 

You then dance the closing and bow to end it all. The class collectively claps and you smile as you see your dance instructor, Mr. Taemin, clapping along as well.

 

“That was beautiful Mina.” He compliments and you couldn’t stop your smile from forming. “Your technique is superb _but_.” He pauses. “That’s it.”

 

Your frown at his words. “What do you mean sir?”

 

“You have technique pinned down but emotion? I couldn’t see nor feel any of that from you.”

 

Well that was unexpected. You couldn’t quite understand what he was talking about but just nod anyway. “I’ll do better sir.”

 

Mr. Taemin nods and you sit back still deciphering what was lacking in your dance. 

 

“Alright listen up everyone. We have a new student attending this class starting today.” Mr. Taemin’s voice snaps you back in class as you look at the new student. What you weren’t expecting was to be eye to eye with one of the most gorgeous girl you’ve ever seen in your life. 

 

“I’m Hirai Momo. Please take good care of me” She introduces herself then bows to the class. Hirai, she’s Japanese. For some reason, be it her fashion (tank top and flannel, seriously?) or just how she carried herself, she screamed _dancer_ in capital letters. Your eyes meet for just a second before new girl looks away. 

 

“Why don’t you show us a short freestyle for your first day Ms. Hirai?” You were expecting Momo to look nervous but she just nods and walks to the center of the room brimming with confidence. It was pretty amazing to witness, she didn’t look shy at all.

 

What amazes you more was this girl’s raw talent. She didn’t hold back even from the beginning as she danced to every single beat of the song. Her style was different from yours. While you danced with precision and technique, Hirai, on the other hand, dances unpredictably like she was choreographing the steps on the spot. Her style screamed young, wild and free, literally, as she doesn’t hold back dancing to Pentatonix’s cover of Problem.

 

It’s so opposite from your style but you couldn’t help but watch anyway. You’re glued no matter what you thought. She finally ends the dance and your gazes meet yet again in the reflection of the mirror. She catches you staring at her in awe. You shake your head, did she just wink at you?

 

“Bravo Ms. Hirai.” Mr. Taemin congratulates her. “Your technique is still raw but I could feel your heart out there when you dance. This is what I want to see from you all.” He points the last sentence to the class but you slightly felt like he was directly pertaining to you.

 

Class was dismissed and you’re still stuck in your head that you didn’t notice someone was approaching you till you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You look behind and realize it was new girl grinning at you. 

 

“Hi, I just wanted to tell you that your dance a while back was beautiful. You looked like the epitome of a black swan.” She cheerfully tells you.

 

You find yourself blushing at her words. “At least you think so. Mr. Taemin doesn’t seem to think the same way.” You chuckle bitterly.

 

“I doubt that.” She gives you a sincere smile. “I didn’t catch your name?”

 

“Oh right, I’m Myoui Mina.” 

 

“Myoui, are you Japanese too?” Momo perks at the possibility and you just chuckle at how she looked like a toddler who was given a piece of candy.

 

“Yeah, I’m guessing you are too?”

 

“I am! I’m sorry, it’s just really nice to meet fellow countrymen in a foreign country.”

 

“I get that. Anyway I have to go, it was nice meeting you Hirai.”

 

“You too.” You wave goodbye and head on back to the dorm. You were trying to dissect Mr. Taemin’s words but a certain peach haired girl was still currently stuck on your mind.

 

\--

 

The dip in your bed wakes you up from your nap. You turn around and come face to face with Sana.

 

“Hey.” You utter softly, sleep still hanging from your words.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sana replies but not in her usual cheery voice. You knit your eyebrows together already noticing something was off with your best friend.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

At that, Sana curls even more on your bed and sighs. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong Mina.”

 

You really hated it when Sana was feeling sad so you instinctively move closer and pull her head onto your chest. A bout of guilt was still present because of all the times you had to ditch her for practice. That makes you wince a bit. Sana being all alone left a really bad imprint in your mind.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

“What do you think of my singing Mina?” She asks in such a small voice. You’ve never seen Sana this deflated and that makes you want to comfort her even more. 

 

“I think you have the most beautiful voice ever.” At that, Sana slaps your arm.

 

“Be honest.” She pouts and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“It’s true. I usually dance to your song covers you know.” 

 

“I know.” Sana finally gives out a smile. “Thank you for always being my number one fan Mitang.”

 

“Always.” You smile back. “So tell me what really happened.”

 

“Ms. Sunmi didn’t like my final showcase plan.”

 

You felt so incredulous with her words. “How could she not? You worked and practiced everyday for it!”

 

Sana gives out a hollow laugh. “Right? She told me that my singing was perfect technically but I looked like a corpse trying to sing.”

 

You couldn’t help but wince. “Ouch.” But then you realize that Ms. Sunmi and Mr. Taemin said almost the exact words. “I guess we both have the same problem.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sana raises her head from your chest and looks at you with a scowl.

 

“He told me he couldn’t feel anything from my dance even though my technique was perfect.”

 

Being the weird best friends you two were, you both ended up laughing about your current predicament.

 

Sana wipes a tear from her eye from laughing too hard. “We really are best friends huh?”

 

You laugh again because what she said was true. “Got that right.”

 

“So what do we do about it now?”

 

You shrug. “Honestly I’m still finding out myself. But I think I have an idea.”

 

Sana brightens up at that. “Dish.”

 

“So we got a new transfer student in class right? And I couldn’t take my eyes off her when she danced.” You think back to Hirai Momo’s performance again and it was still so raw in your memory that it felt like she was dancing right in front of you.

 

“I think she has the thing I’m lacking. Feeling, emotion, I’m not sure. All I know is that she has it.”

 

You look at Sana when the latter didn’t speak up and find her mouth agape.

 

“What?”

 

“Myoui Mina, do you have a crush?” 

 

You widen your eyes and suddenly feel really warm in your room. “N-no! If anything she’s more like my rival!”

 

“N-no.” Sana mimics mockingly and you roll your eyes.

 

“Whatever.” You turn away and hug the pillow beside you.

 

Sana instantly whines. “I was just kidding!” She knows you couldn’t stay mad at her and hugs you from behind. “I hope you’ll be able to find whatever it is you’re lacking Mina.”

 

You feel sleep coming back. “We’re both going to find it. Don’t worry Sana.”

 

//

 

 _Second_.

 

This was the second time you noticed the same brunette girl standing outside your rehearsal room listening to you play the piano. The first time it happened was four days ago. You heard soft sniffling from outside the window. Normally you couldn’t take it when a girl cries but she probably didn’t know you were inside the room anyway so you decided against going to the window and asking why she was crying.

 

It was killing you to just sit there but the girl probably wanted privacy so you just hoped she loved the piano and played a song that was close to your heart. Pachelbel’s Canon, it was the first piece you learned to play and it never failed to lift up your mood. You were hoping it would transcend to the girl outside and make her feel better somehow.

 

You start playing the opening notes of this piece that was so close to your heart. It was easy, going through the piano keys. Alternating from different keys like they were an extension of your body. You didn’t have to think much when playing, it was like second nature to you already. 

 

You close your eyes and feel your heart opening up as the song progresses. You remember being so small before and staring at the grand piano in your grandfather’s house. You weren’t even tall enough to sit on the chair but your grandfather helps you up and sits you on his lap before playing for you.

 

Being the kid you were, you instantly clapped your hands as he played the same song you were playing right now. You tried pressing a key then and squeal when a note came out of it. That was the moment you knew you wanted, no, _needed_ the piano in your life.

 

And you were right because eighteen years later you’ve become one of the youngest and most successful pianists in South Korea. You were even starting to make a name abroad and you were just excited for what the future held for you. 

 

To think that it all started with your grandfather and this special musical piece. You sigh as the song ends and feel your heart full with warmth and happiness. 

 

At the same time, you hear a rustling out the window and you turn subtly to see crying girl walk away. You didn’t fail to notice the faint smile on her lips as she left. You smile too because your plan worked and you were just glad she was feeling better. Pretty girls shouldn’t be crying unless it was because of joy. That was your life’s motto.

 

You were actually surprised when the same girl was at her spot two days later but you decided to pay her no mind. She probably still thought you didn’t notice her. You weren’t sure if she was sad or happy but you found yourself wanting to play for her again.

 

 _Claude Debussy, Clair de Lune_. A smile instantly graces your lips as you play the first notes to the song. It was such a beautiful song and you really enjoyed playing it. You hoped crying girl wasn’t crying again and was enjoying your music instead.

 

A day passes and you bump into crying girl in the hallways. She was in an obvious rush and quickly apologized to you then went on her way again. You notice she dropped a clip of music sheets and you pick it up to give it back to her but she was already gone when you stood up.

 

 _Minatozaki Sana_. That was the name printed on the music sheets. What a pretty name. You place the music sheets in your folder hoping you could see her again so you could return them.

 

One thing you realized even in just that short moment was how pretty crying girl was and you just stay rooted. You didn’t even notice someone was in front of you till the person snapped their fingers in your face.

 

“Ah! Chaengie!” You finally acknowledge her and she smirks back at you.

 

“Dahyun, why are you blushing?”

 

“Wh-what? What do you mean?” You totally knew what she meant because you could feel your cheeks burning but try to play it cool anyway. You’re lame that way.

 

“Sure, keep playing yourself Dahyun.”

 

You hook your arms together and pull her away hoping Chaeyoung would drop the topic.

 

“Co-come on let’s go get food!” You say too hastily.

 

Chaeyoung chuckles at your flustered state but walks with you anyway. 

 

“She’s pretty by the way.”

 

“Chaengieeee.” You whine but your ears are filled with Chaeyoung’s laughter instead.

 

//

 

It was your second week in class and you were already friends with everyone in class. Well almost everyone. You still couldn’t call a certain Japanese girl your friend. 

 

_Quiet._

 

That was what Mina was. She was very soft-spoken and rarely talked with anyone unless needed. It actually made her seem really cold instead. This usually puts someone off but not you. You were Hirai Momo after all and you were going to become friends with Mina no matter what.

 

The reason for this enthusiasm you still have no idea. It was just like something about Mina’s demeanor seemed _off_. Like she wants everyone to perceive her in a certain way. And something inside you just wanted to break that, to see what was beyond her cold and quiet façade.

 

One problem, it was easier said than done. Mina was anything but approachable. One moment you’d try to talk to her and one second later she just smiles politely and makes an excuse to leave. It felt a lot like she was avoiding you but then again she was like that with most people in your class too.

 

The only time you could see through her front was when she starts dancing, just like now. You don’t even control your mouth going agape and just watch Mina dance. You swear you’ve never seen anything as beautiful as Myoui Mina in her element. Now you understood the black swan reference people associate with ballet dancers.

 

Myoui Mina was as graceful and elegant as a black swan. But also fierce and controlling as she switches up the choreo to a powerful contemporary piece. You don’t even feel embarrassed as you clap the loudest after she finishes her dance.

 

“Beautiful work Mina. You’re slowly working on my pointers.” Mr. Taemin compliments and Mina just gives a tight lipped smile. She probably wanted to hear more. It was such a Mina thing, how she could never be satisfied and would want to do even better. 

 

You smirk at your own thoughts. How could you even say that when you didn’t know Mina at all? It doesn’t feel like that at all though and it made the situation even more intriguing. You give Mina a thumbs-up and she just politely smiles _again_ and even sits on the opposite end of where you were seated. Ah what to do with this girl.

 

Mr. Taemin’s voice brings your attention back. Oh right, you were still in class.

 

“Okay listen up. You all know about the final showcase at the end of the semester.” He announces. 

 

You learned that the university has this final showcase at every end of the semester where each class does a recital whether it be a play, a live performance, anything. And this year, Mr. Taemin chose to do a dance recital complete with a story and choreography done by himself. 

 

“So I’ve chosen the two leads for the play.” Your attention snaps back to him and you notice everyone eager to hear who got the lead roles. You weren’t actually aiming for lead role, you just wanted to have a decent one.

 

So of course you don’t realize your name was called till Jimin nudges you. “Eh?” You ask in the most Momo-esque way.

 

“Momo you’re one of the leads.” Jimin whispers noticing you blanked out just then. 

 

Momo, leads, okay it’s not adding up. Did Jimin just say you were going to be a lead? You were going to laugh at his face until Mr. Taemin speaks up again.

 

“Do you accept the role Momo?” He quirks his lips in a smile knowing full well how surprised you were about the announcement.

 

It was suddenly really hard to swallow but you do it anyway. “Y-yeah.” Smooth Momo, smooth. “Sure.”

 

Mr. Taemin just nods at that. “And for the other lead role I’ve chosen one of the best dancers in the class. Mina? Do you accept?”

 

Wait what? Your mind seems to not be processing all these information quickly enough but Mina’s voice slices through that.

 

“Of course Mr. Taemin.” Mina says with such confidence.

 

“Good, rehearsals begin tomorrow. All other roles will be posted later in the day. That’s it for now everyone.”

 

You’re still trying to piece out what happened as your classmates approach and congratulate you. You thank them but your head was still a foggy mess and didn’t even realize Mina was talking till she calls your name.

 

“Momo?”

 

“Huh? Uh yeah sorry what?” You look at her with big lost eyes.

 

Mina chuckles then and wow this was the first time you ever heard her laugh. Why didn’t she laugh more frequently?

 

“Are you okay?” She asks with a worried smile.

 

“Uh yeah, sorry. I guess I was just really blindsided by the whole thing. Who would have thought a newbie like me could land a lead role.” A hollow chuckle leaves your mouth.

 

Mina scowls at your words though. “Don’t say that. You’re really good you know. And I’m happy you’re my partner.”

 

Her words were so honest that it left you speechless.

 

“And maybe it _is_ a bit intimidating with you but I feel better knowing I have a reliable dance partner.”

 

“Uhm, wow. Thank you, I guess.” Everything was happening too fast and it was hard to catch up. Especially when _the_ Myoui Mina compliments you like that.

 

“See you tomorrow for practice then.” She says and leaves but not before waving and giving you a wink.

 

If Jeongyeon saw you right now she’d probably laugh her ass off because you looked like an idiot standing there waving at a retreating Mina.

 

Then the whole situation dawns on you. You were going to be dancing in front of the whole campus, _with_ Mina. You don’t know if you should be happy or have a panic attack. You decide to think about it more later. For now, you needed food. Yeah, food was reliable. Food would never leave you.

 

You send a quick text to Jeongyeon asking her to meet up for dinner. 

 

_I feel better knowing I have a reliable dance partner._

 

Mina’s words are stuck in your head as you walk to the café you and Jeongyeon frequent. You start to wonder if you were going to be okay.

 

Then you realize this was Mina you were talking about. The Mina who caught your attention from day one. And that alone gives you the comfort you needed. You slowly breathe in, one day at a time Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having each of the four's POV per chapter :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Also, Dahyun playing the piano in her latest vlive actually sparked this idea, and I needed to write about MiMo dancing together again because I really missed that :')
> 
> anyway as usual i'm on twitter as @jes_keith or @bttroffwithart  
> Tumblr: betteroffwithart-hyung


	2. Someone Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the night.

One thing you were certain about yourself was that you were always up for challenges. It was something you weren’t scared of. So of course learning a new dance style for the final showcase wasn’t a problem for you. Well maybe it wouldn’t be a problem if the choreography wasn’t the hardest you’ve ever learned.

 

You let out another grunt. Just the opening step sequence already had an 11/10 difficulty but what did you expect from the one and only Lee Taemin. The choreography had various styles in place ranging from ballet to contemporary and lyrical hip hop. He really didn’t hold back with this.

 

“Again.” Mr. Taemin’s voice rings through the studio in a slightly frustrated tone. You couldn’t blame him, you were getting frustrated too. 

 

Your movements were sloppy and raw. That was understandable for a beginner of a new dance style but you were _Hirai Momo_ for fuck’s sake. You were the kid who came from nothing and you promised you’d make a name for yourself no matter what. 

 

But that was also the problem with you. You place really high expectations on yourself that it really hurts when you crash and burn. Which you felt was slightly happening right now.

 

“That’s enough. We’ll resume practice tomorrow.” Mr. Taemin announces to everyone. 

 

The class lets out a collective sigh and start to get ready to head out. Others were already shuffling out the studio looking obviously tired.

 

You sigh and shake your head. This was so infuriating. You were such a perfectionist to the point that you needed to do things effortlessly from the beginning. But that wasn’t the case this time around. You were going to beat yourself further when Mina approaches you and taps you lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you okay? She asks so worriedly it actually made your chest constrict to know she was concerned about you.

 

You let out a bitter chuckle. “Sorry, I’m just really frustrated right now. I can’t get the steps right and this is kind of a first for me. I used to always be the fastest one to grasp new choreography so.” You shrug and run your hand through your hair. “Sorry for dropping all that on you.”

 

“Hey I don’t mind. I understand what you meant. This is definitely the hardest choreography I’ve ever tried learning.” She reassures you.

 

“But you’re a natural Mina. I wish I could be more like you.”

 

This time it was Mina who shakes her head. “I completely disagree. Mr. Taemin chose you as a lead for a reason Momo and I for one can vouch for that.”

 

You just stand there astounded by Mina’s words because wait did she just compliment you? 

 

Mina softly flicks your forehead and you finally snap out of your daze. 

 

“Stop blanking out.”

 

Your shake your head for the nth time today. “Sorry I just didn’t expect to hear that from you I guess.” 

 

Mina laughs at your reply. This is the second time you’ve heard her laugh and seriously she needs to laugh more. Or rather you just wanted to hear it more often.

 

“Tell you what, I’ll help you out with technique and choreography. If you want to of course.”

 

You light up like a bulb at her proposition. “For real? You’re willing to do that?”

 

Mina nods her head. “You _are_ my partner after all. I can’t snag the sole spotlight now can I? Besides I just don’t want you to look bad next to me.” She winks at you again. So maybe Mina can’t wink that well but hey it was still really cute.

 

“You are so full of yourself aren’t you?” You say that but chuckle at the same time and Mina does the same.

 

“I was kidding but the offer was serious.”

 

“I’m game with that. Honestly I’d do anything now just so I won’t look like a dancing chicken next to a beautiful swan.”

 

You then notice a slight rose color dusting Mina’s cheeks and you realize you off-handedly called her beautiful. You were getting flustered yourself but you weren’t taking it back. It was true after all.

 

“Anyway yeah! Just message me when you’re free.” You say a bit too hastily.

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll give you my number.” At least you weren’t the only one getting flustered.

 

“Thanks Mina. I really appreciate this.” You tell her one last time as you two part ways outside the dance studio.

 

“Don’t mention it. See you later Hirai.” She flashes you one last smile and walks away.

 

This was the second time you catch yourself staring at Mina. Okay Momo snap out of it. 

 

\--

 

“Momo! Over here!” Jeongyeon waves you over to where she and her girlfriend, Nayeon, sat at the cafeteria. You zoom past the heard of students and flop on the seat next to Nayeon dropping your tray ungracefully.

 

“Hey guys.” You greet flatly.

 

“Someone seems out of it.” Nayeon comments as she slides her yogurt drink in your direction. 

 

You accept it gratefully. “Thanks. And yeah, just really exhausted from rehearsals.”

 

“How’s it going?” Jeongyeon inquires with her mouth still full of food.

 

“Finish chewing your food before you talk babe.” Nayeon tells her girlfriend to which Jeongyeon only glares at but does as she’s told anyway.

 

You chuckle to yourself. These two were really like an old married couple but it was funny to watch every single time.

 

“I’m dying Jeong. Turns out learning a new dance style was harder than I thought.”

 

“No way, is _the_ Hirai Momo actually struggling with something dance related?”

 

It was your turn to glare at her. Jeongyeon raises her hands in surrender. “I was kidding, I’m sorry. That must be so hard for you.”

 

“Wow, I really felt the honesty in your voice.” You tell her flatly with a glare.

 

“Why don’t you ask your hot dance partner to help you out?” Nayeon suggests and you try not to choke on your drink.

 

“My hot what?!” You look at Jeongyeon again. “Did you tell her about Mina?”

 

“Hey I did no such crime! I’m innocent!”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes and tuts you both. “Calm down criminals. Also no, Jeongyeon didn’t have to tell me. The whole school practically knows about Mina landing the lead role in your final showcase.”

 

You just stare at her still not comprehending her words. Nayeon doesn’t bat an eyelash at your slowness.

 

“I forget that you’re new here. Mina is practically the most popular student in school.”

 

This time you try not to spit out your drink on Jeongyeon’s face. “So I’m practically dancing with a superstar? A nobody like me?”

 

“You’re not a _nobody_ Momo. You’re just new.” Jeongyeon tells you.

 

“Whatever, same thing.” You argue.

 

“Okay kids. Back to the topic. I really think you should ask Mina to help you out.”

 

“Oh uh I’m actually good in that department. Mina already offered to help me out and I agreed.”

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon collectively go quiet and just stare at you, stunned.

 

“Mina actually approached you herself?” Jeongyeon laughs out loud. “Really funny Momo.”

 

“I’m not joking Jeong. She talked to me after rehearsal today just for that.”

 

“Wow, you have no idea how lucky you are.” Nayeon speaks up.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Mina never does the first move. She’s dubbed an ice queen for a reason you know.”

 

“I thought she was really cold and unapproachable at first too but I think everyone just has the wrong idea of her. She’s probably just really shy.” You don’t know why you wanted to defend Mina like this but it just felt right to do so.

 

“Whatever you say Momo. You’re still lucky.”

 

“Hey at least now it’ll be easier for you to talk to your crush huh?” Jeongyeon nudges your shoulder and wiggles her eye brows.

 

“I don’t have a crush on her!”

 

“Sure you don’t Hirai.” 

 

You just groan and start eating. “Why am I friends with you guys.”

 

//

 

This day wasn’t as worse as the other day but you find yourself walking to your familiar spot behind the rehearsal studios again. To that one place behind a large window where the soft sounds of a piano could be heard. 

 

This was the fifth time that you ended up coming to the same place just to listen to a certain tofu-like girl serenade you with the piano. Pfft, serenade? Being honest it did feel a lot like that. The girl caught your attention since day one and you would go behind her rehearsal room whether you were sad or happy now.

 

There was just something about how she played. Something you wanted to cut open and inspect. Anything just to understand what was so captivating about her. Your ears perk up when you recognize the song she was currently playing. 

 

_Chopin, Nocturne op. 9 no. 2_

 

You feel proud of yourself for your knowledge in classical music. The girl played beautifully as usual but something was different this time. It felt so melancholic, why did it feel that way? Was she okay? Why were you so concerned about it? You couldn’t help thinking so because this was the girl who unknowingly brightens up your day by just playing the piano. So listening to her playing so sadly tugs at your heartstrings.

 

You don’t even realize you were crying till you touch your cheeks and feel the dampness. You whine a bit. Why the hell were you crying? You rub your eyes to forcefully stop the tears. This felt stupid, crying over something you didn’t understand.

 

You didn’t even notice the song ended till you feel the window shift open. Wait, the window was opening. Meaning _someone_ was opening it and there was only one person inside.

 

“Normally I’d feel weird about a stranger watching me secretly but you’re crying again and I couldn’t pretend like you weren’t there anymore.” Mystery girl says as she peers out the window looking at you with a worried look.

 

You don’t move and just stare at her completely flustered but finally find your voice. “Uhm uh.” Wow, very eloquent Sana. You shake your head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be creepy. And I was _not_ crying.” Your sniffle betrays your words so you look away in embarrassment.

 

You thought that’d be the end of it all but mystery girl suddenly starts laughing and you’re caught off guard. She had a pretty laugh, you thought as you finally look at her. She was also really cute, crap. You notice her eyes disappearing into crescents as she laughed. 

 

“It’s okay I swear, I was just teasing. I thought it would make you feel better.” She wipes a tear from her eye finally dying down from her laughter.

 

“If this were a normal scenario I’d be really offended that you laughed at me.” You couldn’t help but pout. Who did this girl think she was? “But I was the one acting creepy so I can’t actually feel the offense. And by the way, your idea of making someone feel better did _not_ work.”

 

“Did it really not?” She cocks her eyebrow at you.

 

You just let out a humph because you realize that you did stop crying after all. You weren’t going to admit it out loud though.

 

“And don’t worry, you weren’t being creepy. Well you were at first but I noticed how you looked like you were stuck in your own world so.” She leans on the window panel and just continues smiling at you. Why did this girl have to be so kind?

 

“Well I _was_.” That makes mystery girl cock her eyebrow.

 

“Was?”

 

“Listening to you playing the piano brought me back to certain memories I guess. You play beautifully by the way.”

 

This time, her teasing smile transforms into a genuine one at your compliment. “Thank you, I’m glad you were able to reminisce those memories because of my music.”

 

“Yeah I didn’t know how but it was like-“ You try to form your thoughts more coherently. “Like I felt happy and at peace while listening. I’m honestly confused myself.”

 

“But why did you seem really sad just moments ago?” She asks sincerely.

 

You shrug. “Honestly I didn’t even realize I was crying in the first place.” You cringe your eyebrows still trying to understand how that happened. “You usually play happy songs I guess and the way you played Chopin just now was _different_.” 

 

Mystery girl stays quiet and urges you to continue.

 

“It wasn’t sad nor happy. It felt more like it was in between and I was trying to dissect it from your technique but I still couldn’t get it. I’m even wondering why I was crying myself.”

 

“That’s probably because music is interpreted differently by different people. Chopin’s nocturne is exactly that though. It lies in between drama and melodrama, not too much and not lacking.” Mystery girl just shrugs.

 

Her words replay in your mind and it actually did make sense and you chuckle a bit. “You’re right, his music is a lot like that. Thanks for the insight uhm…”

 

“Ahh, Dahyun, Kim Dahyun.” She smiles brightly at you. “And it’s no problem Ms. Minatozaki.” 

 

Your head perks up at the mention of your name. “You know me?”

 

She smiles sheepishly then. “Actually we bumped into each other earlier this week and you dropped this.” She raises a clip of music sheets. “I was hoping to give it back to you. Luckily you were stalking me again today so.”

 

“I am not stalking you!” 

 

“I was kidding!” Why does this Dahyun girl keep teasing you. “Here.” She hands the music sheets over anyway.

 

“Thanks.” You say flatly still a bit mad at her for always teasing you but you couldn’t stay mad because you were the creepy one in the first place. 

 

“Anyway I have to get back to practice.” Dahyun motions to the piano.

 

“Ohh yah, I’ll get going too and leave you be. Sorry for being a creep again.”

 

“I told you already it’s okay. And next time you can just come in here and listen to me play you know.” She shrugs and you blush at bit at her offer. “Or you could watch me play later this week.”

 

Dahyun moves further inside the room and takes something out of her bag then scurries back to the window. This oddly felt like that Romeo and Juliet balcony scene but you weren’t trying to seduce the girl inside right now. Or were you? Okay Sana, stop right there.

 

“Here, if you’re interested anyway.” She hands you an envelope which you accept. But then you realize the time on your watch and start to panic.

 

“I-I have to go! I’m going to be late for class. I’m sorry and thank you again!” You say and bolt out of there while holding the envelope.

 

You were so not excited to face a grumpy Lee Sunmi. She hated tardiness but that was exactly what you were right now.

 

Thankfully after sprinting through the hallways (and getting shouted at by teachers for running) you make it to class on time with one minute to spare.

 

\--

 

“Are you kidding me?!” You shout inside the small confines of your dorm room and Mina comes running to your door right away.

 

“What happened? Why were you shouting?” Mina asks hurriedly.

 

“This!” You motion to your laptop screen where the bio of a certain Kim Dahyun was currently open.

 

Mina’s face turns pissed off and curious at the same time. “Sana I thought you were in _danger_.”

 

“Oh stop being overdramatic Mina.”

 

“Overdramatic? Sana you’re the one being overdramatic here.”

 

“I am not!” Mina comes closer anyway to peer at your laptop.

 

“What’s this about now?”

 

“This girl! I can’t believe her. She didn’t tell me she was a famous piano genius!”

 

“You have to explain from the beginning.” Mina deadpans.

 

“Okay sorry. So there’s this girl who I’ve been secretly listening to play the piano. I’d stand outside her rehearsal room and just listen.”

 

“Wait, you were stalking her?!” Mina asks incredulous.

 

“I was not stalking her! Why is everyone implying that? Now _listen_.” Mina does a gesture for you to continue. 

 

“So yeah, I didn’t know why I was so intrigued by her. She plays differently like I’ve never been this captivated by someone’s music before. So I kept going back to the same place but today she caught me creepily listening outside but she was really kind and nice and let me go.”

 

“Then she gave me this envelope but I didn’t know what was in it till I got home and opened it. So they were tickets to the Seoul philharmonic performance happening this weekend. And the girl’s name was part of the performance list so I looked her up and boom! Turns out she’s a really famous pianist.”

 

“Wow. Okay so you were borderline stalking one of Seoul’s piano prodigies. And the problem here is?”

 

“That’s it. I was stalking a celebrity and didn’t realize it.”

 

“So you finally admit to your stalking tendencies.”

 

“Ssshh that’s not the point here.”

 

Mina groans. “Sure, it’s not. So what do you plan to do now?”

 

“Go watch of course! And you’re coming with me. Dahyun gave me two tickets.” You smile sweetly at her.

 

“Okay fine. You’re lucky I’m free this weekend.”

 

You squeal and hug your best friend. “Thank you Mina-chan!”

 

“Pssh, I’m just interested to see this girl who caught your attention.”

 

You blush at that. “It’s not like that!”

 

“Sure it’s not.” Mina smirks at you then runs out of the room as you try to throw a pillow at her which she expertly dodges.

 

You just groan and bring your focus back to your laptop. 

 

“Kim Dahyun.” I want to know more about you. You finally admit to yourself.

 

//

 

“Dahyun-unnie!” You turn around and see Tzuyu running in your direction.

 

“Tzuyu!” You open your arms closing your eyes and wait for the hug. You count to ten but you still didn’t feel Tzuyu’s presence in your arms so you open your eyes to see a smirking Tzuyu standing in front of you.

 

“Unnie, what are you doing?” A laugh trying to escape from her lips.

 

You groan. Tzuyu was still Tzuyu after all. “I haven’t seen you in a month and you won’t even hug your favorite unnie?”

 

“Who? Jihyo-unnie?” She had the nerve to answer.

 

You cross your arms and pout. “Tzuyu!” You whine.

 

“I was kidding unnie.” She finally pulls you into a hug and you just melt. Tzuyu got into the same university as you and just started this year as a freshman.

 

“So how’s your first week? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see you until today.” You apologize. You hated yourself for not being able to be with her during her first days of school even though you pride yourself for being her best unnie.

 

“It’s okay, I know how busy you are preparing for the performance this weekend.” She smiles at you and hooks your arms together as you two walk around campus. “And school was okay. Chaeyoung was there with me the whole time.”

 

You’re so happy to hear that Chaeyoung didn’t leave Tzuyu’s side either. This was your trio, the two people you’ve been with since childhood. So no one can argue about how protective you were of them.

 

“That’s good. Speaking of Chaeng, where is she?”

 

“Right here!” Chaeyoung jumps on your back and you hold onto Tzuyu trying not to lose your balance.

 

“You’re going to break my back!”

 

Chaeyoung snorts. “You sound like an old lady Dahyun.”

 

“Remind me why we’re friends again?”

 

“ _Best_ friends you mean. And it’s because you love me.” Chaeyoung winks.

 

You roll your eyes. “I’m trying to remember why I love you actually.”

 

“Tzuyu! Dahyun is being mean to me!” Chaeyoung side hugs Tzuyu and the latter just ends up laughing at both of your antics.

 

“I missed you guys. I missed us.” Tzuyu admits and smiles warmly.

 

And just like that you weren’t annoyed at Chaeyoung anymore. “I missed us too.”

 

“Me three!” Chaeyoung beams and you all laugh just like old times. 

 

\--

 

The conductor step on stage and everyone prepares themselves. You also breathe in and out then open your eyes and look at the conductor. He nods at you and you play the opening notes to _Rachmaninoff’s Piano Concerto No. 2._

 

The strings section follow after and the music just starts flowing continuously. The song building up and up. You could feel the intensity of the piece and make sure to bring as much passion and concentration into it.

 

Your piano solo was slowly approaching and you close your eyes again. You didn’t need to look at the keys, your body was fully connected to the piano. You start to imagine a meadow. It’s quiet except for the cool breeze. You feel yourself swaying to it along with the flowers around you.

 

And just like that the piece ends and you open your eyes again. That went by so quickly, it was always like this when you were so into the piece.

 

The conductor announces the end of practice and everyone starts to go their own ways.

 

“Great job Dahyun.” Jihyo claps you on your shoulder.

 

“Thanks unnie.” You smile brightly at her. 

 

“You’re doing so well. But what else can we expect from one of the youngest and brightest pianists of the generation?”

 

You chuckle at her compliment. “I’m just lucky I guess. And this is a group performance, not just me. You’re violin playing was so beautiful too unnie.”

 

“Ahh don’t compliment me like that. Your fans might get jealous of me.”

 

You start laughing again. “Come on let’s go unnie. Tzuyu’s excited to see you.”

 

“She’s excited to see her favorite unnie?” Jihyo teases.

 

You roll your eyes. “For your information _I’m_ Tzuyu’s favorite unnie.”

 

“Dahyun you do know you’re the only one who thinks that right?”

 

“Shut up.” You say as you two exit the theater. It was already dark outside but the cool wind was welcoming.

 

“I guess I was right about the fans.” You look at Jihyo pointing to a group of girls standing outside obviously waiting for someone.

 

You get a full blown blush from head to toe. Even after a few years, you still weren’t used to all the attention you were getting. It was both flattering and embarrassing at the same time to be honest. The said _fans_ finally see you walking out and start squealing.

 

You just smile at them. They were harmless anyway. But then they start squealing even more after you smiled.

 

You two finally get out of sight of your fans and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Jihyo suddenly starts laughing.

 

“Ohh Dahyun. You’re so cute when you’re flustered. How could you still not be used to the attention?”

 

“It’s not easy unnie. I’m not one for attention.”

 

“I know, that’s probably why everyone loves you even more. Anyway I’m going this way.”

 

“Ahh take care unnie! I’ll just practice a bit more then head home.”

 

Jihyo scowls at you. “Dahyun it’s already late.”

 

You raise your hands. “I promise I’ll just play for a bit.”

 

Jihyo sighs and knows she can’t win against you. “Fine, just don’t overwork yourself.”

 

“I won’t.” You smile and give her a salute. 

 

\--

 

You were used to the darkness of the rehearsal room at this time of the night. There was something else about playing at this time. It made the atmosphere seem more melancholic that’s probably why. The pale moon light accompanied you as you breeze through the keys.

 

Sometimes it felt like you couldn’t stop playing the piano. When you were happy, you played, sad, play, frustrated, play. The piano was something you could always return to every single time. It never actually left your side. You end the piece with a soft smile. 

 

This was enough for today. You stand up and stretch a bit while looking out the window. You were reminded of Sana again. You hate to admit it but thoughts of the eccentric girl pop up in your mind a lot nowadays. 

 

You were about to leave when you notice a piece of paper stuck on the window pane. You walk closer and realize it was a sticky note. The handwriting was messy but you chuckle as you realize who wrote it.

_You weren’t here when I came to listen to you play : < _  
_But fine whatever I’ll be there in the weekend_  
_Do good Dahyunie!_  
_-Sana_

A shit-eating grin breaks out from your face and you try to convince yourself it wasn’t because a certain someone was coming to watch you.

 

Yeap, definitely not that.

 

//

 

The dance studio’s darkness was comforting as you enter and leave your bag on the floor. This was the time of the night when you could have the studio all to yourself. No one else could distract you. It was just you and the stars.

 

This was the only time you could dance without holding back. You were a shy person in general and you still haven’t thought of a time where you could fully let go in front of other people. But in here, you could do just that. No prying eyes, no judgment. It was all about dance.

 

You start with your stretches then place your music player on shuffle. You wanted to be spontaneous tonight. The first song starts, you smirk because you really loved this song and because of the irony it brings. _Sunmi’s Gashina_ , as in Sana’s singing instructor Lee Sunmi. 

 

You knew the steps to this song so well. The feminine movements in the beginning then the sudden isolations and popping in the chorus. It was a whirlwind of choreography but it was really fun to dance.

 

You’re panting by the end of the song. You dance to a few more songs before finally taking a rest. You check your time, eleven in the evening. It was that late already? You really don’t notice the time when you’re dancing.

 

You take a seat leaning on the mirror and just close your eyes and take a rest. Your body was still calming down from the high of dancing that much but your mind was already at peace. That was the funny thing about dancing, it was like a form of meditation actually. 

 

“Mina?”

 

A voice breaks you from your thoughts and you open your eyes to see a wide-eyed Momo standing by the door.

 

“Momo? What are you doing here?”

 

“I should be asking you that.” She chuckles. “I just finished practicing. I thought I was the only one in the building.” She walks in the room and takes a seat beside you. She obviously just finished practicing because you could still feel the warmth radiating from her. Or maybe she was just naturally warm.

 

You hum at that. “I was just free styling. I like to dance at night I guess.” You shrug. “I’m amazed that you’re still up practicing though.” You turn your face in her direction.

 

Momo just chuckles again. “Yeah, don’t want to embarrass myself next to you remember?”

 

You slap her arm. “I already told you I was kidding about that.” You try to keep a mad face but end up smiling because Momo started laughing.

 

“Yeah I know. I just always practice this long. Sometimes I don’t even realize it’s already two in the morning.”

 

“I get that. Happens to me too.” You try to stifle a yawn. You were starting to get sleepy.

 

“Hey I think we should go. You’re tired.” Momo says softly.

 

“Mhhmm.” You would want to lie down on your bed but the warmth of Momo’s body was more inviting so you end up moving closer to her and leaning your head on her shoulder. You don’t know what compels you to do it but you blame it on your exhaustion instead.

 

“Mina?” You hear Momo say.

 

“Sorry, you’re just really warm.” You snuggle closer and your mind was starting to drift away. The last thing you notice before fully blacking out was Momo’s soft laugh and _11:11 by Taeyeon_ playing from your phone.

 

“Good night Mina.”

 

\--

 

An incessant poking wakes you up from your sleep and you grumble to attempt to make it stop. It doesn’t. You groggily open your eyes and try to find the source of the annoying poking. And of course it would be coming from your roommate.

 

“Sanaaa stop it.” You try to swat her hand away from your face.

 

“She lives!”

 

“You’re voice is so loud.” You pull the pillow over your ears. It was too early in the morning for Sana’s hyperactivity.

 

“Wake up! Wake up!” She doesn’t stop and starts shaking your shoulder now.

 

You groan and finally sit up. “I’m awake! What do you want?” You really loved sleep so you were really cranky when you were interrupted.

 

“Mina-chan.” Sana smiles slyly at you and you try to suppress a shiver. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 

Last night? “What do you mean?”

 

“Does the name Momo ring a bell?” She’s smiling like a ceshire cat now and you try to wrack your brain even though it was still pretty foggy.

 

Last night you remember going to the studio and dancing. Then Momo popped up at the door and you two chat a bit. And then…

 

Your eyes widen at the realization. “Sana how did I get back here?” 

 

“Finally she remembers!” Sana says with her hands raised in the air. 

 

You don’t remember getting home at all. You just know you blacked out while sleeping on Momo’s shoulder. “Oh my god Momo.”

 

“Ding ding. Someone got the right answer.” You just look at her with a look of horror and she just rolls her eyes. “Momo carried you here like literal piggyback and all romantic.”

 

“She carried me all the way here from the studio? Oh my god that’s really far!”

 

“What happened anyway? I couldn’t ask Momo because it was really late so I let her go home right away.” Sana inquires while wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“It’s not what you think you perv.” You touch your temple. A headache was starting to form. “I was dancing really late last night and Momo was coincidentally there too. We talked a bit and I think I was really exhausted and slept on her shoulder.”

 

Sana honest to god laughs so hard after you explain what happened. “Oh my god Mina you are such a vanilla.” She doesn’t stop laughing and you throw your pillow hitting her square on the face. Nice, you think to yourself.

 

“Stop laughing. And I am not vanilla!”

 

“Sure you’re not. But no, that was like the cutest shit ever.” 

 

You just give Sana a death stare until she finally stops laughing completely.

 

“Vanilla or not aside, Momo was still really sweet for carrying you all the way back here instead of leaving you in the studio that’s for sure. I totally approve!” She says complete with a thumbs-up.

 

You just roll your eyes. “I really appreciate what Momo did but stop what you’re thinking right now Sana. I already told you it’s not like that.”

 

“Ohh Mina, when will you ever be honest with yourself. Live a little! Be happy! You’re allowed to be happy!” 

 

“I’ll be happy if you leave my room and let me sleep more.”

 

“Pssh, fine. I’m going to go cook pancakes because I’m starving then.”

 

You just shoo her away and fall back onto your bed. You were about to fall back asleep till you realize what Sana said and you get up so quick that your head feels dizzy but you pay it no mind.

 

“Sana! You don’t cook!” You run towards the kitchen and just hope to god she didn’t start a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))
> 
> if you wana talk im always open on twitter @jes_keith or @bttroffwithart  
> Tumblr: betteroffwithart-hyung


	3. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they all like each other more than they want to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k plus words to make up for the late update

The dance studio was quiet when you entered. You settle your things down and move closer to the mirror, leaning your palm and forehead on it. This was a form of meditation to you. You stare at your own reflection on the mirror and re-assess yourself. 

 

The past days have been hard what with all the frustration piling up. Not adapting to a new dance style quickly, not rising up to expectations from people around you. Disappointing people like Mr. Taemin and even yourself. Who else wouldn’t be disappointed with a disaster like you?

 

_Mina wouldn’t._

 

A voice in your head says and you smirk. You wonder if Mina was disappointed in you too. Having been forced to be partnered with the most unskilled dancer. You start to think how different it would be if you had took those dancing lessons when you were younger instead of rebelling against everyone. Would you have become as good as Mina? That would be unlikely, no matter what you did, you don’t think you could ever reach her level.

 

Mina was unreachable, she was a bright star while you were a shooting star, burning and falling from the sky instead. 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” Someone says breaking the silence of the room.

 

You snap your head to the voice and start to panic when you see Mina by the door. You’re startled and don’t even dare to move but flinch when Mina starts walking closer to you and stands right in front of you.

 

She’s too close. “Y-you’re late Mina.” You stutter. She promised to help you out with dancing today and in all honesty Mina was on time, you were the one early but you couldn’t think of anything else to say with your proximity right now.

 

As if you two weren’t close enough anymore, Mina places her other hand on the mirror right beside your head and you’re pushed even further into the mirror effectively trapped.

 

“Momo, tell me what you were thinking just then?”

 

“Wh-what do you mean? I wasn’t thinking anything.” You try to make an excuse.

 

Mina’s face softens. “I could see it in your face Hirai, it’s the same one I make when I beat myself up.”

 

It’s getting a bit harder to breathe right now and Mina’s face right in front of you doesn’t help things so you look away from her gaze. 

 

“I-“ You swallow. “You’re too close right now Mina.” 

 

It was like Mina finally realized how close you two were and her eyes widen before she moves away finally letting you breathe properly. 

 

“S-sorry about that.” 

 

“It’s okay.” You sigh, Mina totally caught you. “You beat yourself up too?” You decide to ask her instead.

 

She then laughs bitterly. “Every now and then.”

 

You nod completely understanding her. You two shared something similar, the drive to always get better. “I get it, never getting satisfied, like you’re great but you could still do better.” You admit.

 

“It’s pretty self-destructing at times though. I’m sorry for cornering you earlier. I was just worried.”

 

Your chest tightens at her admission. Somehow hearing Mina say she was worried did a number on you. “It’s okay. I’m okay, I promise.” You try to smile but you know it came out forced. “Let’s start over. Mina hey!”

 

Mina chuckles then, this was something you were good at, cheering everyone else up aside from yourself. 

 

“Hey Momo. Want to start practice?”

 

“Definitely.” This time, you’re able to grin widely.

 

\--

 

“Okay let’s see you dance.” Mina instructs and plays the music of the intro.

 

You automatically move with the beat and dance the choreography as best as you could. The music abruptly stops and you pause as well. You turn to Mina and expected a look of disapproval just like Mr. Taemin but she didn’t look that way at all. Mina comes closer then. 

 

“You’re too liberal with your movements, while it does bring out the reckless trait of your character, you have to tighten them up for the sake of form.”

 

“Mr. Taemin told me that too, alright I’ll try again.”

 

But nothing changed when you did it again. The results were pretty much the same.

 

“You got the choreography down but the precision isn’t there. You need to finish every extension before moving on the next step or else the transitions will look muddled.”

 

“Isn’t that what I was doing?”

 

“No.” Mina says so matter-of-factly. “Don’t rush, you can take your time so don’t get frustrated. You can focus on finishing your extensions first. Focus on that one thing and finish what you start.”

 

You do what Mina asked of you keeping in mind her notes. You remember to fully finish one step before moving on to the next.

 

“Better, you’re doing as I told you.” Mina then goes behind you. “Now you need to pull yourself in and keep your hips beneath you.” She places her hand on your abdomen. “Feel that?”

 

You silently nod still processing the warmth of her hand on your body that was somehow spreading to your face as well.

 

“You’re going to pull in here and push through that toe.” She says beside your ear.

 

You nodded again but this time while looking at the mirror, your eyes on Mina not breaking contact. A simple gesture was making your head go overdrive and into dangerous places. How was she able to do that with just a simple touch? 

 

Somehow sensing the shift of the mood, Mina finally moves away and you have to keep a whimper in with the warmth disappearing from your back. 

 

“Do it again.”

 

And so you did. You danced and spun following Mina’s instructions remembering her lingering touch and making sure to pull from your stomach and extend to your toe.

 

“How was that?”

 

Mina took a moment before answering. “B-beautiful actually.” She recovers right away and adds. “Let’s move on, there’s more to cover.”

 

You grin finally more excited to learn more. You two spend a good two hours practicing and even though Mina was teaching you the basics, it was more than you could learn from anyone else. Apparently Mina had list of all the things you were doing wrong but you didn’t mind. You were keen on learning anyway.

 

Mina mostly told you almost exactly the same notes that Mr. Taemin gave you but somehow it was different with her. Like it made more sense and it wasn’t frustrating anymore. You’re definitely not in the professional level but if you worked on these every day then you were confident you could improve before opening night.

 

“Are you good to try the whole thing together?” Mina asks nonchalantly.

 

“But we haven’t even practiced it together with Mr. Taemin yet.” It was true, he taught your individual choreos first but you two haven’t danced it together yet.

 

Mina just shrugs. “I think we’re ready.”

 

“Okay, okay let’s do it.”

 

The music began and you two leapt into motion. It felt different, dancing side by side. It was like you two were in perfect harmony and it wasn’t a solo anymore. This was the duet, your character being the over-dominant one and Mina as the soft and innocent.

 

You could see the flashes of emotion. The give and take between you and Mina. Was this the same dance Mr. Taemin taught? It felt other worldly as you two danced in sync with each other.

 

The dance ends and you’re both panting. “You did great.” Mina compliments you.

 

“Th-thanks. You really dance beautifully Mina.” She smiles brightly at you and this was a different one from all her other smiles. Her gums were showing and her eyes scrunched tighter. It was so beautiful, everything about Mina was beautiful.

 

“Thank you Momo.”

 

“Have you ever thought of teaching?”

 

“Not really, why?” 

 

“I think you’d be really great at it. You’re direct and clear but at the same time you’re really patient and I’ll be honest that surprised me.”

 

Mina chuckles. “Why do you say that?”

 

“You’re wound up pretty tight Myoui.”

 

“Okay yeah I can attest to that. I guess I’m just really hard on myself because of high expectations but I don’t want others to fail you know. I want to you be good actually.”

 

“You just want to be better.” You playfully nudge her shoulder.

 

“Who doesn’t?”

 

\--

 

The walk back to the dorms was a quiet but comfortable one. 

 

“Thanks for walking me back.” Mina bites her lip then. “And for carrying me back here the other night.”

 

You’re blushing now. “I didn’t think you’d remember.”

 

Mina shrugs. “Sana told me. But really, I appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. Besides that’s still not enough for the free lessons you gave me today.”

 

“I already told you, it’s for the both of us.”

 

“Right, right, so I won’t make you look bad.”

 

“But I can’t ever look bad anyway.”

 

You scoff. “I prefer the humble Myoui. Please bring her back.”

 

“You’re going to have to accept both sides of me if you want to stay in the game Hirai.” She challenges.

 

“Okay, fine I’ll take you up on that.” You chuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

Mina nods and waves. “Take care Momo.”

 

Whatever game this was you two were playing, you definitely wanted to stay.

 

//

 

“Sana come on we’re going to be late and this was your idea in the first place.” Mina shouted from outside the bathroom.

 

“Almost done!” You shout back while applying the lip gloss and you take a final look at yourself in the mirror. The make-up was natural and your dress wasn’t too fancy and not drag at the same time, it was perfect for tonight.

 

You smile to yourself. This oddly felt like you were preparing for a first date but hell it wasn’t even a date at all. It was the night of Dahyun’s performance and maybe you just wanted to impress her a little. You finally admitted that last bit to yourself forty minutes ago when you were berating yourself for overdressing and thinking too hard about the situation.

 

“It’s just a performance Sana”. You tell yourself. A performance with a really cute pianist on stage that is. You pinch your cheeks at that last thought and leave the bathroom.

 

“Let’s go!” You cheerily say and Mina just grumbles and walks out the door with you.

 

\--

 

You and Mina arrive just in time and move to your designated seat. This wasn’t the first classical music performance you’ve watched but something was different. You were brimming with excitement especially as the main performance of the night was approaching. A piano concerto featuring piano prodigy Kim Dahyun.

 

Turns out Dahyun has been playing piano since age three and was dubbed as the modern Mozart (yes you did your research). She was starting to get known internationally and you were honestly amazed by her. You knew how much she practiced every day, she didn’t get to where she was without hard work and that was just so inspiring.

 

But you knew deep down that wasn’t everything to Dahyun. She wasn’t just a great pianist, there was so much more beneath all that and you find yourself wanting to know every detail about her. How a single girl grabbed your attention this much you don’t know how. But it was refreshing and you just find yourself getting drawn more and more into the fire that is Kim Dahyun.

 

The break was over and the lights dim except for the stage. The orchestra was already seated and a boisterous round of applause starts as Dahyun walks onto the stage and gives a bow. She was in a beautiful gold sequin form fitting gown with her hair intricately fixed and flowing on her left shoulder. You swear you’ve never seen a woman as beautiful as Dahyun right now. 

 

“She looks beautiful.” You hear Mina say beside you but you could only nod as you were still a little struck by how incredible she looks.

 

The conductor then enters and everyone sets their instruments. You watch as Dahyun closes her eyes before opening them again to look at the conductor and nods at him. 

 

It took just one note from Dahyun to capture your full attention when you know full well how difficult of a task that was. You couldn’t even fully listen to Ms. Sunmi every single minute but with Dahyun, she has your indefinite commitment.

 

The piece was flowing so perfectly you don’t even notice Mina or anyone else around you. Then Dahyun’s solo came along and the weirdest thing happened. Something compels you to close your eyes and beyond them you could imagine only you and Dahyun playing the piano in the middle of a meadow.

 

It felt so amazing and so real. Dahyun looked ethereal and all you wanted to do was to reach out to her, anything to get closer to her. That was how she made you feel. The crescendo was coming and you slowly open your eyes and everything was back to normal except that Dahyun was looking straight at you. You knew she was looking at you, her gaze was burning but you couldn’t look away. Her eyes were different, it was like there was a fire growing and as cliché as it sounded, you were like Icarus trying to get closer to the sun. But how stupid was that? You knew you were going to get burned but even that couldn’t stop you. 

 

_Kim Dahyun, I want to know you._

 

Your words from yesterday ring in your mind as Dahyun never looked away from you till the end of the performance. 

 

You didn’t dare move either.

 

\--

 

“Sana?” You jump as Mina touches your shoulder.

 

“Y-yeah? Sorry I was spacing out.”

 

Mina smirked knowing full well you were. “I can see why you’re so interested in this Dahyun girl now.”

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” A nervous chuckle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Really? I even had to pull you back down when you wouldn’t stop clapping and blatantly gawking at the pianist?”

 

“It was just really beautiful okay! I was genuinely moved!”

 

“Says the girl who uses my classical music playlist as her lullaby.”

 

“Stop calling me out!”

 

Mina starts laughing and you puff your cheeks. Why was she teasing you this much.

 

A collective sound of screaming fangirls and boys grab both of your attention to the podium outside of the theater and watch as tons of photographers start taking photos of the one and only Dahyun walking out. Dahyun smiles politely and accepts the bouquet of flowers handed to her while also smiling and thanking everyone for coming to watch the performance.

 

She looked so professional and carried herself with such practiced grace but you still noticed her shy looks as everyone in the way kept complimenting her. You smile, she was such a humble girl. 

 

“You weren’t kidding about Dahyun being a renowned pianist. This crowd is huge.” Mina says beside you. She was right, only now did you notice the number of people who came to watch. One fangirl even gets the courage to ask Dahyun for a photo and squeals when she gets one.

 

Okay, now you wanted a photo with Dahyun too. You gasp as the fangirl even gives Dahyun a quick peck on the cheek and you almost marched towards them to pull Dahyun away from them all.

 

“Sana you’re turning red.” Mina comments and you just scoff and look away.

 

“I’m not. Dahyun can do whatever she wants.” 

 

Mina laughs and you wanted to scoff even more. “I just said you were turning red, oh god you are so obvious.”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Heads up, she’s coming your way.”

 

“Wh-what?” You couldn’t say more as you look at where Mina was looking and Dahyun was indeed walking towards you. You visibly swallow as she got closer.

 

//

 

You wanted to see Sana right away after exiting the stage but it was getting difficult as photographers and fans started to haggle you. You sigh but entertained them anyway, you had to as this was part of your duty. So even though you eyed Sana just a couple feet away, you stayed put and smiled for the cameras first, thanking everyone for coming.

 

You thought the crowd would finally let you go till a fangirl asks for a photo and you oblige. What you didn’t expect was that surprise kiss on your cheek, you’re shocked but for some reason the first thing you thought of doing was to immediately look at Sana and there she was. Her face transforming from a look of shock to pissed off in just a few seconds and okay why did you feel like you were in trouble? It’s not like you and Sana have a thing right?

 

Or maybe you were just overthinking. You sigh and just head straight towards Sana anyway. You were making things complicated. Sana even comically looked sideways to see if she was the only one in your line of direction. You end up smiling because it was so her to do just that.

 

You stop right in front of her and give her the brightest smile you could muster even though deep down you were having a gay panic especially with how beautiful she looked right now. You’ve always known Sana was pretty but right now she was in a simple but beautiful dress which makes you look at her with fresh eyes.

 

“Hey.” Hey? Really Dahyun? That’s all you got? 

 

“H-hey.” Sana shyly replies and you smirk because it wasn’t just you who was nervous.

 

“Thanks for coming to watch Sana, I really appreciate it.”

 

Sana chuckles then. “Stop, you’re sounding too professional I’m not used to this.”

 

That makes you laugh along with her. “You’re right, it’s just the nerves I guess.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sana looks at you curiously.

 

Oh shit. “Ohh uh I mean you know, after performing in front of a big crowd and all.”

 

“Ohh.” Was it just you or did Sana look a bit disappointed at your answer? “I think you shouldn’t worry about that. You did great Dahyun.” She smiles genuinely this time and you keep her words at heart.

 

“Thank you Sana. That means a lot to me.”

 

“Yah! I said stop being so formal. Also-“ Sana steps closer into your personal space and you feel your heart beat two times faster (calm the fuck down heart). 

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” You inquire in a soft voice.

 

“You have something on your face.” Sana wipes the side of your cheek with a handkerchief and shows you a lipstick stain.

 

Oh, right. The fangirl who kissed you on the cheek.

 

“You’re quite the lady magnet huh?”

 

“Uhm, uhh psshh not at all.” You feign ignorance and Sana just raises her eyebrow at you and still doesn’t step away. She was so close, too close that you could feel her warm breath on your cheek.

 

“Okay, if you say so.” She says in such a low voice that sent tingles to your whole body. 

 

Someone clears their throat and you and Sana both jump away in unison.

 

“Maybe keep things PG while we’re in public alright girls?” A girl with shoulder length hair tells you both with a sly smile on her face.

 

“Sorry, right.” Sana seems to have snapped out of whatever trance she was in and motions for the other girl forward. “This is Mina, my best friend.”

 

“Ah, nice to meet you!” You reach out for a handshake and Mina returns it. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you too Dahyun. Sana wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

 

“Mina! What are you talking about, no I don’t!” Sana looks at Mina with such betrayal but Mina just looks back with an angelic smile. You decided right then that you liked this Mina girl. Not as much as Sana, a voice in your head says.

 

“I’m glad to know that Sana says good things about me then.” You decided to answer diplomatically. 

 

“Dahyun!” Jihyo calls from the other end of the room. “The group’s about to head out!” 

 

“Be right there!” You yell and look back at Sana and Mina apologetically. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

 

“Go where you’re needed Dahyun.” Sana tells you.

 

“It was nice to meet you Mina. See you later Sana.” You give her one last smile and walk away but a hand pulls at your wrist and you pause.

 

“Wait, before you go.” Sana suddenly moves closer again and gives you a kiss on the cheek much closer to the corner of your lips than the first one given to you by the fangirl earlier. Sana then moves to your ear and whispers. “See you tomorrow Dahyun-chan.” 

 

And just like that Sana moves away looking all innocent again and waves you good bye. Your face was probably beet red but you wave awkwardly anyway and watch the duo leave.

 

You finally come back to your senses and walk to where Jihyo was waiting for you.

 

“Who was that?” Jihyo asks.

 

“A friend.” You answer still not in your right mind.

 

“Friend huh? So you don’t plan on wiping that mark off your face?”

 

“Mark? What do you mean?” And that’s when you realized what she meant and swipe your thumb to where Sana’s lips touched just moments ago and find a shade of pink afterwards.

 

You should be annoyed because you hated getting stains on your skin hell even kisses but it was Sana who did it and you find yourself not complaining at all.

 

“Dahyun-ah you’re drooling.”

 

“Wha-“ You wipe your mouth and find no sign of saliva and Jihyo bursts out laughing. “Unnie!”

 

You pout but follow her to where the group was gathered anyway. Everyone was celebrating and having a good time but all you could think about was a certain squirrel-like girl instead.

 

That night, you even took a selca with the kiss mark obvious on your cheek and posted it on your Instagram before going back to sleep.

 

\--

 

You wake up to an incessant dinging beside your head and groggily open your eyes to find your phone teeming with notifications. Why did you have so many notifications early in the morning?

 

“Dahyun! What is the meaning of this! How did you not tell us you were dating Minatozaki Sana?!” Chaeyoung bursts into your room with her loud voice. It was too early in the morning for Chaeyoung’s hyperactivity.

 

“Keep your voice down Chaeng. I’m still sleeping.”

 

But of course that doesn’t stop Chaeyoung from jumping on your sleeping form.

 

“What. Do. You. Want. Son Chaeyoung?” 

 

Instead of replying, Chaeyoung shoves her phone to your face and you try to focus on what she was showing you. 

 

“Piano prodigy Kim Dahyun dating rumors.” You read out loud.

 

_Oh no._

 

On Chaeyoung’s phone was an article with photos of you and Sana the night prior acting really close. They even had photos of her kissing your cheek. It gets worse as they even added your selca that you uploaded the same night.

 

“A night to remember? Really unnie? Why would you make that your caption? You’re just asking for rumors aren’t you?”

 

You groan into your pillow. “I just meant the performance, I forgot that Sana’s lipstick mark was still on my face.” A lie, you totally knew and you were sober enough to remember it.

 

Chaeyoung looked like she didn’t completely believe you. “Okay so maybe I didn’t even try to wash away the lipstick mark but what’s your point?”

 

“My point is that you’re dating one of the school’s most popular girls and you didn’t even tell me? Your best friend? I’m hurt Kim Dahyun.”

 

“Stop being dramatic and also, we’re not dating. We’re just friends.”

 

“Stop lying to my face Dahyun. The internet says differently.”

 

“The internet isn’t your best friend. I’m telling you the truth, there’s nothing between me and Sana.”

 

“Whatever you say Dahyun.” Chaeyoung finally gets up from your bed and moves to leave your room. Finally some peace and quiet.

 

“By the way.” Chaeyoung adds. “Wash your face Dahyun, it’s getting gross. I’m pretty sure Sana will happily kiss your cheek again.”

 

You quickly wipe your cheek and realized the mark was still on your face. Oh god what was happening to you.

 

_Minatozaki Sana, what are you doing to me?_

 

//

 

There were only a few moments in your life when you felt so frustrated about dancing. The first when you were still beginning to dance, when you couldn’t even reach the ballet bar and always fell on your butt when you attempted spinning like the ballerinas you watched on stage. 

 

But you weren’t five anymore. You were so much older, had so much experience and yet dancing felt so hard to do right now. The cast focused on rehearsing the intro today. The part where your character’s tortured back story was shown. You grunt as you mess up the step sequence, again. 

 

“Stop.” Mr. Taemin claps his hands once and the song pauses causing everyone to turn their attention to him. You bite your lip already knowing you screwed up again.

 

Momo looks at you worriedly, noticing you were kind of out of it. She mouths ‘You okay?’ to which you nod your head at. You didn’t want to worry anyone _especially_ not your dance partner.

 

“Mina.” You wince internally at Mr. Taemin’s voice but hold it in, you weren’t going to show weakness to anyone, you promised yourself that. 

 

“What’s going on in your mind right now? It seems like you’re here physically but everything else is somewhere else.”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Taemin.” You apologize instead.

 

Mr. Taemin just sighs. “Try it again Mina, the character needs to feel something.”

 

And we’re back to square one. _Feelings_ , again. You still couldn’t pin down how to generate what Mr. Taemin wanted you to do but you still tried anyway.

 

“How was that different from earlier Mina?” Mr. Taemin berated. “Stop doing math in your head, you’re supposed to be embodying poetry.”

 

Stop thinking too much Mina. You eye Momo through the mirror and see her looking at you so determinedly like she was giving you silent support. You nod at her and face Mr. Taemin again.

 

You begin dancing as the music starts and Momo’s face was still stuck in your head. You remember feeling so frustrated back then when Momo would be too lax about dancing, how you knew she could be so much better. Then you start to think about how diligent she was the other day when you two worked on her form.

 

Her warm body burning underneath your simple touches. It was enough to ignite a fire at the pit of your stomach and you were definitely going into dangerous territory. Thank goodness the music finally stopped or else you would have forgotten about everyone else there.

 

“That!” You quickly look back at Mr. Taemin’s voice. “That’s what I was looking for Mina! What was in your head just now? Tell me.” 

 

_Momo_

 

“Uhh my grocery list?”

 

Mr. Taemin seems to not buy it but lets it go anyway. “Whatever it was, keep doing it.”

 

“Ehh?” You couldn’t help but react because no way were you going to think of Momo while dancing ever again. It was so out of your comfort zone.

 

“Any objections Ms. Myoui?” He raises his eyebrow and you’re forced to shake your head.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Good. That’s all for today everyone. Good job.” He claps and everyone else goes their separate ways again.

 

“You did great out there Myoui.” Momo enthusiastically tells you. “Your grocery list must’ve been really interesting for you to have been able to dance that way.”

 

“Uhh yeah, I guess. I need to find better inspiration than my grocery list though.”

 

Momo chuckles and honestly that sound was enough to make you feel better all over again.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to get there.”

 

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Taemin loves everything you do and hates me.”

 

“Only because you helped set me on the right track. Without your help I would have probably been humiliatingly kicked out of this.” Momo suddenly jumps like a literal lightbulb lighting up. “Tell you what, in exchange of you helping me out, I’m going to return the favor.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ll see.” She smirks then. “Meet me at our usual studio by five. We’ll play around” She doesn’t let you say more as she dashes out of the rehearsal room. 

 

It’s not like you had a lot to lose anyway.

 

\--

 

You find yourself at the same studio where you and Momo usually practiced at. Momo was currently sitting at the bench watching you enter. You try to repress a blush that was threatening to form. Why were you so hyperaware of Momo these days?

 

“So what did you plan for us today oh great and mysterious Hirai Momo.” You even do a mock bow to which she laughs at.

 

“We’re going to dance.” She says with a simple smile.

 

“Okay? So which variation?” She abruptly stops you with a finger on your lips. How did she get so close to you so fast? 

 

“Oh we’re not dancing the show.”

 

“We’re not?” Okay she was becoming really puzzling now.

 

“We’re going to freestyle.” Momo says in finality and stands up.

 

“I don’t freestyle in front of anyone Momo.”

 

She looks at you disbelievingly. “If memory serves me right, you were freestyling right in this studio a few nights before.”

 

How could you forget that night? It was a night where you were so compelled to stay close to Momo and it was honestly embarrassing but it was etched deep in your brain if you were being honest.

 

“Well yeah but no one was _watching_.”

 

“Ohh come on, scared of losing to a chicken like me?”

 

You just roll your eyes. “You’re never letting that go are you?”

 

“Nope.” She smiles mockingly and okay fine if this girl wanted competition then you were going to give her exactly that.

 

“Okay. Just don’t cry when you actually _do lose_ to a swan.”

 

“Bring it on Myoui.” 

 

The music starts and Momo begins suddenly jumping right in front of you and moved her body completely devoid of form but in her own style and element. The music was familiar, it was by the boy group 2PM.

 

_Take you home tonight_

 

Momo looks straight at you and does a pulling motion at the lyric. It was so captivating, watching her do a mix of hip hop and modern dance. Momo on the floor right now was everything you were lacking. No self-restraint or self-awareness. What you would do to be that free. 

 

_I wanna take you to my house_

 

Something else was beneath Momo’s eyes as she danced and never broke eye contact with you. And you find yourself squirming as you feel a familiar heat rise up your body again.

 

You decided then that it was your turn to dance back and power walk to her with your hand on her shoulder and abruptly stopping her dance and pushing her back to give you space. You then give out the most ridiculous ballet pose.

 

“Now that’s a ‘fuck you’ pose if I’ve ever seen one.” Momo cracks and you just smirk further.

 

Though Momo was right there in the room, you tried your best not to restrict yourself. It was freestyle after all and you wanted to be exactly that and just flowed with the music. You weren’t a choreographer but you were making up steps as needed by the music itself.

 

It was honestly very liberating. You didn’t think too much on what dance move to do next and instead _listened_ to the song and imagined how it would look like as a dance instead. You made it carry you and just pushed more and more. You were out of breath but your shoulders felt lighter.

 

The song then changes to _‘Think About You’_ and it seemed like this was Momo’s jam as she goes back in the middle effectively making you move back as she moved her body to the music. This was more seductive than the first song and Momo had the most intense gaze yet again not breaking your staring competition.

 

She even does an extra move by removing her flannel over her shoulders revealing her tank top and toned arms then tying the flannel on her waist. Was that even a dance move? Apparently Momo just turned it into one.

 

_I spend my days and nights every time I think about you_

 

Momo points to you and does the most attractive body roll you’ve ever seen in your entire life. 

 

You couldn’t help yourself this time and walked to the middle. Momo tried to give you space but you pulled her back and shook your head. “Let’s dance together.” You simply tell her and she nods.

 

_I still think about you, do you think about me?_

 

This was in no way choreographed beforehand but you two just clicked like puzzle pieces. You started getting braver and finally place a hand on her waist and walked around her in a circle, her head following your every move. It was funny, how a ballet dancer and a modern dancer fit this way. Two very different styles but somehow it was in sync.

 

You two were panting as the music ended but didn’t move away from each other.

 

_Still thinking about you_

 

Momo finally drops her hands from your hips. “Not bad Myoui.”

 

“Same with you Hirai.” You two were smiling but you knew the tension was really thick right now so you decided to feign getting a bottle of water instead. “But really, thanks for that. I think it did help.”

 

“No problem. We can do this any time you want again.”

 

And go through that intense amount of tension again? Well maybe there was nothing wrong about that but still. This was Momo you were talking about. You were getting attracted to your dance partner nonetheless. It was so unprofessional of you. But who could you blame, it’s fucking _Hirai Momo_.

 

“I have to go.” Momo tells you and you uncontrollably pout at that but Momo just chuckles and pats your head instead. “I promised I’d go to dinner with my friends. Even though I’m practically just third-wheeling them again.”

 

Her laugh was contagious as you chuckled too. “Alright, see you soon Momo.”

 

“Laters Myoui.” She gives a final wink before leaving the studio and you in a heated state of blushing.

 

You’re such a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I love to keep watching Momo's dance covers and imagine that she dances it with Mina
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> As usual I'm on twitter @jes_keith or @bttroffwithart


	4. From A to Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls excuse any errors, i wrote this as fast as i could (._.)

The beat of the music starts and in no time so does Mina. She graces the floor with her exceptional talent. She’s gotten even better as the days went by. A few days back she was still slightly awkward with hiphop and other contemporary dances but of course it was no problem for the professional dancer. She broke through the challenge and now she was shining, yes she was still lacking in emotion but you were sure she would step up soon.

 

Watching Mina dance was addicting. You knew you could never grow tired of it no matter how many times she dances. It was even a privilege to be able to watch her up close, perks of being in the same class as her. You’ve heard of her before but it seemed like even the ballerina herself didn’t know her name was getting so much recognition in the professional dance world already. You remember how your older sister seemed more excited for you when you got the acceptance letter to the university.

 

_“I can’t believe my little sister is going to the same school as Myoui Mina!” Hirai Hana exclaims._

 

_“You act like you’re the one going to the university.” You scoff at her excitement but her big smile doesn’t flinch. “I’ve never even heard of this Mina girl.”_

 

_“I’m just really happy for you, you’re going to one of the top universities for music and I’m allowed to be proud because you’re my little sister.”_

 

_“I still wish you were going with me.”_

 

_Hana pats your head then. “Me too sweetie, me too. But we both know I can’t.”_

 

_“I know.” You lean your head on her chest and wrap your arms around her waist. “I’m going to miss you.”_

 

_“I’m going to miss you too kiddo but this is a big opportunity for you, remember that.” You nod your head silently. “Ohh and get an autograph of Myoui Mina for me will you.”_

 

_You roll your eyes and pinch her tummy to which she squeals at. “Hirai Momo!”_

 

Well if back then you didn’t know who Myoui Mina was, now you knew and that was an understatement. Even when you didn’t know her yet during your first day of class, she was already able to capture your attention with just her first dance move. It was rare for you to be so focused on a fellow dancer but Mina was different, she was on a whole other level. 

 

You now understood why Hana was so enthralled by her. It was just you and Mina in the studio today. She was rehearsing the new steps Mr. Taemin taught the cast just this morning. Repeat, this morning, and Mina danced like she learned the choreo weeks ago. That was how good she was.

 

Mina finishes her part and you raise your hands and do the loudest cheer. She plays with your antics as she bows like a crowd was gathered before her now. “I love you Myoui Mina! You’re the best!” You cheer and she laughs but you notice a pinkish tint on her cheeks at your words.

 

“Shut up and come up here so we can start practice.” She says as she regains her composure.

 

You sigh, the break was worth it while it lasted. “Yes ma’am.” You mock salute and stand up, preparing yourself for another grueling practice session with Mina. That was the thing with her as she was the strictest dance partner you’ve ever had. But somehow, dancing seemed even more fun and exciting when you were doing it with Mina beside you.

 

\--

 

“My feet are killing me!” You yell as you land softly on your bed as you and Mina finished practice and arrived at your dorm room.

 

“No pain, no game Hirai.” Mina says as she fixes your strewn shoes by the door. “Do you have any ice?”

 

You don’t move from your bed and just point to the fridge, too exhausted to even talk. You hear shuffling and the fridge opening but you seem to have buzzed out. The bed was just so soft. You were almost going to fall asleep till you feel a cool sensation on your feet. Your eyes involuntarily open and watch as Mina places an ice pack on your tired feet.

 

“Keep this on for fifteen minutes. It’ll help.” She says quietly.

 

“Th-thanks Mina. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Just let me take care of you. You’re my partner after all.” She crawls on your bed and lies down horizontally from you leaning her head on your tummy. You try not to tense up as she does that but your face was definitely turning into a tomato as the seconds go by.

 

“C-comfy?”

 

“Yeah. Mind if I nap a bit?”

 

“N-not at all.”

 

“Sleep well Minari.”

 

\--

 

“Mina.” You nudge the girl gently. “Mina wake up, it’s already late.” Another nudge and her eyes finally flutter open. 

 

“What time is it?” She asks as she rubs her eyes.

 

“It’s already past eight, you napped for almost two hours.”

 

Mina shifts and lies on her abdomen but keeps her head on your midriff. “Two more minutes.”

 

“Sana’s probably looking for you.” You try to reason but you didn’t rush her, deep down you didn’t want her to leave.

 

“Sorry, you’re just really warm.” She shifts again so she could wrap her arm around your waist and you try not to jump at the close contact. That was the same thing she said days ago in the studio that night you carried her home.

 

“You’re acting like a penguin right now Mina.” You chuckle afterwards as Mina just whines.

 

“Sana always calls me that, a penguin.” 

 

“Why’s that?” You couldn’t help but reach out and play with her hair. It just seemed natural to do so at the moment.

 

“For starters, I walk like a penguin.” 

 

You ponder over that before answering. “That’s true.” You did notice the unusual gait she had while walking but you knew it was because of her ballet training. “What else?”

 

“My lips and cheeks remind her of a penguin too.” This time you laugh because it was a peculiar comparison but it oddly made a lot of sense. “But mainly Sana said I had a certain loneliness in me so I follow humans like penguins. Like I need to have someone beside me, to protect me. Sana’s always done that for me.”

 

You may have only known Mina for a short while but somehow you understood Sana’s comparison fully. There was something about Mina that drew you to her, that made you want to protect her just like what Sana said. 

 

“Do you hate it? Being protected?” You decide to ask.

 

“If it’s people like Sana then no, I don’t mind. We all need to be protected once in a while don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” You completely understood because you’ve been protecting yourself since you were younger. Hana was there to help you but once you left Japan, you always had to rely on yourself and it was honestly tiring. “Leaning on others and needing help isn’t a bad thing.”

 

“You can rely on me Momo. I can assure you that.” Mina looks at you with honesty written all over her eyes and you find yourself falling deep into her brown orbs. Her words hit you, you didn’t expect to find someone like her, someone who could make your heart beat twice the normal speed but make you feel so alive at the same time.

 

“As long as you rely on me as well and I can protect you too.” You look away flustered. “That is if you want to of course.”

 

She gives you a shy but warm smile and you know that she valued what you said. You made a promise to yourself then that you were going to keep that smile on this penguin’s face. It’s what she deserved.

 

“Thank you Momo.”

 

//

 

The smell of milk and butter wakes you up and so you instantly jump out of your bed with your blanket still wrapped around your body. You notice Mina in the kitchen whipping up pancake batter and you immediately make your way to the breakfast table.

 

“Pancakes, pancakes!” You sing like a child. Mina just chuckles but doesn’t turn away from her task.

 

“Good morning, even though it’s way past morning.”

 

“Good morning Mitang!”

 

“Someone’s perky today.”

 

“Just excited to eat pancakes.” You pour yourself a mug of hot green milk tea, Mina was always prepared and you really, really love her for that. The past days haven’t exactly been easy so you appreciated that Mina was the greatest best friend and roommate.

 

“So, has Ms. Sunmi announced to your class her plan for the final showcase?” Mina asks as she flips the pancake she was currently cooking for you even though it was already lunch time. There was nothing wrong with having pancakes after the breakfast hours were over and Mina was used to your weird cravings that it was pretty much normal to her already.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to do a musical.” You casually say then sip your steaming mug like it wasn’t a big deal (it was).

 

“Bitch what?!” Mina swirls away from the stove and you snicker because it was rare for the ever so graceful ballerina to use foul words unless she was genuinely surprised. “When were you planning on telling me? On the day of the musical itself?”

 

You direct your eyes anywhere else from Mina. “I-it slipped my mind.” What a measly excuse.

 

“Stop shitting on me Minatozaki.”

 

“Language Mina.” You lecture to which she just rolls her eyes at.

 

“Whatever. So what role did you land?” There goes the million dollar question. What role _did_ you land?

 

You sigh then shrug your shoulders. “I don’t know yet. We all have to audition for it. This is the first time I’m nervous because of my less than stellar performance with Ms. Sunmi recently.”

 

Mina places the pancake on your plate then, it had the shape of a bear and you chuckle out loud. She always cooked pancakes extra special for you. 

 

“Here, cheer up. I know you’re nervous but I’m pretty sure you can beat everyone and get the lead role.” She pats your head and allows you to pour as much syrup as you wanted this time.

 

“Thanks Mitang.” You lean into her hand and start to feel better. She was right, you were going to enter that audition and crush it. You’re Minatozaki Sana after all. 

 

\--

 

So maybe your plan wasn’t as full-proof as you thought it was. It was extra harder to think of a song to audition with this time because you wanted everything to be seamless. You were such a perfectionist and it helped you a lot but right now it was pretty much holding you back. You were scared, you’ve admitted that to yourself. If you didn’t get a lead role, it would definitely hit you hard because it would be a first for you.

 

You sigh into the empty rehearsal room. This was going nowhere, you needed some fresh air. A thought comes in mind as you exit the room. You wonder if Dahyun was practicing right now. You haven’t seen the pianist since the weekend during her piano concert. It made you nervous to go visit her earlier because of the sudden dating rumors that floated around. You didn’t mean for those rumors to even start but you didn’t expect it to become this big of a deal and you just hoped Dahyun wasn’t bothered by them.

 

Another sigh, screw it, you missed the little tofu pianist. You just hoped she would be happy to actually see you again. You walk into the direction of the classical music rooms before you could talk yourself out of it.

 

_Room 7_

 

Your feet stops right in front of Dahyun’s usual rehearsal room but you were too scared to go in. You take a little sneak peek and there she was, raven black hair contrasting with her milky white complexion. Kim Dahyun was literal art in human form, you thought to yourself. With the way her jaw looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo himself to her soft looking cheeks (they felt soft when you kissed them too).

 

Your eyes roamed her entire form and softly land on dark brown eyes which were currently locked with your own light brown ones. Wait, Dahyun was _looking_ at you and her eyebrow was raised in question. She was probably wondering why you decided to stalk her outside the door and not the window this time. You give an awkward wave and a tight lipped smile.

 

Dahyun chuckles and finally moves to open the door for you. “Decided to continue stalking me by the door now?”

 

You roll your eyes, called it. “I just didn’t want to disturb you miss popular piano prodigy.”

 

She laughs again and it sounded like music to your ears. “You’re the popular one between us here.” Her face then winces before saying her next words. “I don’t know if you’ve heard about the rumors but I’m sorry if it’s bothering you.”

 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t know I was dating _the_ Kim Dahyun now.” You honestly didn’t mind it, they were just rumors after all. “I’m such a lucky girl.”

 

“I’m serious, these rumors can get really crazy sometimes.” She leans on the door frame then with a small frown on her face. You couldn’t help but use your index finger to unravel the knot that formed on her forehead. It worked as Dahyun relaxes and releases a quiet sigh.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind them.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” You say with a reassuring smile that transcends to her as she smiles back just as brightly.

 

“So...hi?” She says in such a cute way.

 

“Hi.” You say sweetly. “Mind if I crash your practice today?”

 

“First of all, you’re not crashing anything. Second, I’ve been waiting to be graced by your presence since the piano concert so come on in.” 

 

“Awwhh you were expecting me for the past days?” You follow Dahyun into the room after closing the door.

 

“I guess I missed my little stalker a bit.” She teases as she takes a seat on the piano stool. You end up standing in the middle of the room not knowing where to go. Dahyun chuckles and ushers you to her while leaving space for you on the stool. “You can sit here, I don’t bite.”

 

You don’t know why you suddenly blush at her words but you go seat beside her anyway. The stool wasn’t the most spacious of chairs so you had to squeeze in to Dahyun’s side, not that you were complaining anyway.

 

“Don’t mind me okay? Just do your thing and imagine I’m not here.” 

 

“That’s going to be a difficult feat. Thinking that a beautiful girl wasn’t sitting beside me right now.” She says so smoothly that your flirting skills were suddenly put to shame.

 

“Yah Kim Dahyun stop making me flustered!” 

 

Dahyun just laughs at your outburst. “It’s true though.” She says after her laughter dies down and you would have scolded her further if you weren’t a blushing mess right now. Thankfully Dahyun has mercy on you and finally lets you rest.

 

“So what do you have in store for me today?”

 

Dahyun doesn’t reply and just smiles mysteriously instead. She positions her hands on the piano and starts playing a song. You instantly close your eyes to focus on the piece better. It was another familiar piece, you remember listening to it just earlier from Mina’s classical music playlist.

 

_Franz Schubert, Piano Sonata No. 16 in A minor_

 

The same thing from the piano concert happened again. The meadow appears in your mind again as Dahyun continues playing. This time, the sky wasn’t cloudless and blue, it was the night sky instead filled with millions of stars. It honestly looked like a painting, like that of Van Gogh’s starry night sky.

 

It was so beautiful, what Dahyun’s music does. She wasn’t like any other musician you’ve heard, she made you imagine the song, what it felt and what the composer was probably feeling as he created his masterpiece. It was like she was telling the story with music and it didn’t need words at all.

 

Dahyun’s fingers roam the keys with grace and precision as you continue to listen. It felt like you were floating in a good kind of way. You were able to forget about the pressure of the audition and everything else that was currently stressing you out. Right now, you were just Sana, not the girl who left Japan and everything she was comfortable with. You were just you and you haven’t felt this way in such a long time.

 

You continue listening to anything Dahyun plays. It was so nice and calming, you look to your left and admire the pianist’s side profile as she played with the most serious face ever completely engrossed in the piano. Her jaw really was majestic but so was her double chin. You were blatantly staring now but you didn’t try to hide it anymore. As you said earlier, Dahyun was art and art was meant to be admired.

 

Maybe you felt really comfortable now that you move closer to the fair-skinned girl and lean your head on her shoulder. You chuckle silently, it was like those soft moments on dramas that you watched on TV. Dahyun didn’t seem to mind so you snuggle closer to the crook of her neck. You get a whiff of her perfume, it was sweet like vanilla.

 

“You smell nice.”

 

“Mmm, my perfume’s vanilla scented.” You didn’t expect her to respond.

 

“I guessed so.”

 

“Comfortable are we?”

 

You nod your head still on her shoulder. “Very.”Dahyun’s shoulders shake gently as she chuckles. “Don’t stop playing.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

And so she plays and you just listen. There was no need for words as you felt like Dahyun was talking to you through her music anyway. You wish you could do the same thing. But for now, you decided to just enjoy it in the moment.

 

//

 

Spin and spin and spin then a jump, landing back down on the concrete in perfect ease. You can feel the sun’s rays on your skin right now. It was warm but not too hot, just perfect. You immerse yourself into the ballet as you dance away on the rooftop of the dance studios. 

 

Ballet would always be your roots even after learning various dance styles, you’d always go back to it. How could you not when you’ve spent half your life learning it? No, not just learning, it was your life. You can’t imagine what Myoui Mina would be without ballet. So you always made sure to have days for ballet exclusively just like today.

 

Your body moves naturally not needing much thought. Beads of sweat start to form on your face and you take a quick break taking a sip of your ionized water (yes pocari sweat) before going back at it again. You danced for what only felt like five minutes but in real time it’s been an hour already. Deciding that was enough, you take a seat on the ground and lean back on the wall beside the rooftop door.

 

You had nothing else planned for today. No show rehearsals either so you whip out your phone deciding to ask if Sana had anything planned today. That is until you read two messages from Momo.

 

 **Momo:** _are you busy?_  
**Momo:** _I’m bored, let’s play Minari~_

 

You chuckle to yourself. That was the new nickname she gave you. You’ve been hanging out with Momo a lot these past few days ever since you two started helping with each other’s dance style. It was refreshing to be honest. You didn’t have much friends aside from Sana so Momo was like a breath of fresh air. You two clicked in a way where you two balanced each other out. 

 

 **Mina:** _movie?_  
**Momo:** _game! come over_  
**Momo:** _and bring food :)) <3 <3_

 

You roll your eyes at her last text message. Even though Momo had one of the best physiques you’ve ever seen your entire life, she eats like there was no tomorrow. But you were prepared as you grab a bunch of snacks you stocked on your shelf just for this sole reason. 

 

It bothered you at first, how thoughts of the peach-like girl suddenly pop up in your head. Like how you and Sana were grocery shopping and you stopped to buy Momo’s favorite snacks without second thought. But you tell yourself it was because you haven’t had a friend like her in a while. It was normal, right?

 

\--

 

It only took two knocks on the door for Momo to open the door wide and face you with a huge grin. 

 

“Minari!” She opens her arms out and moves forward as if to hug you. Your heart was starting beat faster as she approached you until she simply grabs the bag of snacks on your arms and dashes back in her room.

 

“Yah Hirai!” You can’t believe you thought she was going to hug you, all the more that you were anticipating it in the first place.

 

“What are you still doing standing there?” She had the nerve to ask turning her head slightly back to look at you, a pocky stick already in her mouth, you can’t believe this girl.

 

“Sometimes I feel like you only use me as your personal food harbinger.” You bitterly state but walk past the door anyway.

 

“Harbinger? Really? What game have you been playing this time Myoui?” 

 

You roll your eyes, of course that’s what she notices. “It’s an Elder Scrolls thing. Now come on free-loader, you promised me a movie.”Momo scoffs then but doesn’t retaliate and you proudly smirk as you take a seat on her couch. “Myoui one point, Hirai zero.”

 

“Ohh it’s on.” Momo challenges and you two end up laughing at each other’s antics. She plops down right next to you and places the pack of Pocky on her lap as she grabs the remote to choose a film. “What are you in the mood for?”

 

“Hmm, zombies?”

 

At the mention of that, Momo visibly shudders. “Z-zombies?”

 

You raise a single eyebrow at her with another smirk. “Is _the_ Hirai Momo scared of zombies?”

 

“Pssh I am _not_.” She confidently says. “If you want a zombie movie then a zombie movie you’ll get.”

 

You tell Momo the title of one of your favorite zombie films and she puts it on as soon as she found it. 

 

 _28 Weeks Later_ starts on the television screen and you sit forward really excited to be watching this movie again. You notice Momo do the opposite as she shrinks back into the couch as the opening scenes show.

 

A few minutes in and you notice Momo start to relax. “I thought this was a zombie movie, where the hell are the zombies? This isn’t scary at all.” She cockily states and you just smile because you were almost in the part where all hell breaks loose.

 

Then it happens.

 

You couldn’t stop laughing at Momo’s reactions as the movie went on.

 

“What the fuck is he doing! Oh my god it’s burned in the back of my eyes!”

 

“Run away you idiots! The zombie is right _there_!”

 

“No! Holy shit they’re definitely going to die. Mina! I can’t do this anymore!” 

 

Momo turns to hide her face in the crook of your neck while closing her eyes. You chuckle. “I thought you weren’t scared of zombies?”

 

“I lied! They’re fucking scary!” She says honestly and turns her whole body to yours. You instinctively wrap your arms around her and rub her back soothingly.

 

You felt sorry, she looked really scared. “We can watch something else.”

 

“Coco?” She asks in a child-like manner and you had to stop yourself from cooing. How is she this cute? You should be annoyed but you couldn’t find it in yourself to feel that way. If anything you were endeared even more by her silliness.

 

“Coco.” You agree and grab the remote to switch the movie to Momo’s favorite animated film.

 

You were expecting Momo to move away from you now that the movie wasn’t scary but that wasn’t the case. Instead, she leans her head on your shoulder and snuggles closer. You end up accommodating her, keeping your arm around her shoulder as she settled comfortably.

 

“Comfy?” 

 

You feel Momo nod and you smile to yourself. You were really comfortable too. It felt nice, cuddling with her like this.

 

\--

 

“You’re crying over it again?” You tease Momo as she sniffles.

 

“Sh-shut up. It’s a really beautiful movie okay?”

 

“Okay, okay. It is.” This time you bring your other arm around and enclose Momo in an embrace rocking back and forth as she continued to cry her heart out. The ending credits finally roll up and you check on her again.

 

“You’re a real softie aren’t you?”

 

“Sh-shut up.” 

 

“I think it’s cute.” You shrug and Momo just looks up at you with a questioning look.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t need to keep up your cool girl act around me you know.” You tuck her stray hair behind her ear then. “I really like the soft nerd Momo.”

 

Momo visibly blushes and ducks her head. “Thanks Mina. Honestly I’ve never felt this comfortable around anyone else aside from my friends and family but I guess you’ve pretty much broken down my wall.”

 

Her admission surprised you but you’re glad she was this open with you. “Of course, we’re friends aren’t we?”

 

Momo smiles brightly at you then. “Yeah.” She leans back on your shoulder as you play the next movie, another animated film and yet again one of Momo’s favorites.

 

You were more of an action movie type of girl but for Momo, you were willing to try new things. She made you go out of your own comfort zone and at first it was scary but then you finally started to see the thrill and excitement that came with it. Turns out you really liked it anyway.

 

//

 

“Any requests?” You ask Sana who decided to pay you another visit during practice. Normally you didn’t like having company during rehearsal, it was a sacred time for you but for some reason the presence of Sana didn’t bother you at all. If you were being honest, you were enjoying piano practice more _because_ of her.

 

“Oh so you take requests now?” She asks as she leans her back on the window pane, her hair floating lightly from the breeze.

 

“Only from cute girls.” That was surprising as you didn’t even know where all this confidence was coming from.

 

“Does that mean you take a lot of requests?” At that, you involuntarily choke on air before you were even able to start drinking from your water bottle. “Like that one fangirl who kissed you for example?” Sana smirks from where she stood but there was also something else in her eyes.

 

“Wait, are you jealous of her?” 

 

Sana scoffs immediately but you recognize she wasn’t expecting that. “N-no! I wasn’t j-jealous at all. Why would I be?” She says with a red face and you chuckle because she looked so cute with her squirrel like cheeks.

 

“Sure you weren’t. Don’t worry though, I only take requests from the cutest of them all and you’re lucky because that means you.” Now _that_ was smooth, nice save Dahyun.

 

Sana ducks her head but a sheepish smile graces her lips as she doesn’t try to hide the growing blush. “Such a sweet talker.”

 

“Only with you.” Another smile.

 

“Could you just play a song already?” 

 

You decide to finally give her a break, not that you didn’t mean any of the words you said earlier because you definitely said them with utmost honesty. “Request?” 

 

“Hmm, Haru Haru?” She asks in her aegyo-filled voice and you have to admit that your heart was melting because of it.

 

“Lucky for you I play that song a lot for Chaeyoung just so she could do the rap parts.”

 

Sana patiently awaits and you take a moment to recall the notes. They come flowing into you naturally and you begin to play right away. The chorus part was coming up and what you didn’t expect was for Sana to start singing along. You snap your head up to look at her. Sana’s eyes were closed as her voice filled the rehearsal room.

 

“Don’t go back and leave, don’t find me again and just live on…”

 

Ahh her voice was really beautiful. This was the first time you actually heard the vocal major sing and it was amazing. 

 

“Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories…”

 

You don’t stop playing the piano, anything to keep her singing like that. She closes her eyes then as she concentrates on singing.

 

“I can bear it in some way, I can stand it in some way, you should be happy if you are like this… day by day it fades away.”

 

She stops singing and she finally opens her eyes to look at you. You close the song as well but keep your eyes locked with hers. You two just stare at each other like that, it was as electrifying as the night of the piano concert when you found her eyes amongst the crowd. 

 

“You have a really beautiful voice Sana.”

 

“At least you think so.” She says with a tired smile.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“My vocal mentor has been roasting me the past days. She says I lack emotion whenever I sing.”

 

“But you did so well just then.”

 

“You really think so?” She looked really lost that it broke your heart.

 

“I know so. If your mentor heard the same thing I heard just then I’m pretty sure she’d be blown away.”

 

“Maybe that’s where the difference lies.” Sana was thinking so deeply then. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was singing in front of you but it was different like I didn’t think about the singing itself per se. I was just _singing_.” She shakes her head then. “Ahh I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense aren’t I?”

 

“No, no. I think I get it. You were just having fun while singing the song.”

 

“Exactly!” She looked so happy that you were able to understand what she couldn’t express well. “Sorry, it’s just, I think I’m finally understanding what I’m lacking.”

 

“Hey, I’m just happy I could help.”

 

“Speaking of.” Sana sighs as she walks closer to you. “I need to go and practice for an audition. I really wanted to stay longer but if I wanna land a lead role then I really need to work on earning it myself.”

 

“You’re amazing.” You blurt out. “I-I mean…”

 

Thankfully Sana just laughs at your outburst. “Thank you Dahyun.” She does the most unexpected thing as she leans in and gives you another kiss on the cheek. “See you.” 

 

And just like the first time she kissed you on the cheek, she just waves sweetly before walking out and not even letting you say goodbye back. Sana was a hurricane, that’s exactly what she was because what else could be an explanation for everything she made you feel all at once?

 

\--

 

It was already past ten in the evening and you still couldn’t find your sleep. You groan and pick up your composition notebook and pen instead. Better be productive than just keep staring at the ceiling. You look out the window and into the night sky trying to recollect your thoughts and think of anything you wanted to write about.

 

You may be a piano major but you also liked writing songs and Chaeyoung even taught you how to rap a bit. The little cub herself was fast asleep on her bed and was snoring lightly. At least she was sleeping peacefully. What was up with you right now that your mind couldn’t rest at all?

 

_Sana_

 

Your head immediately answers for you. What the hell brain? It was like Sana was stuck in your sub-consciousness now because thoughts of the brunette girl would just pop up at random times. But thinking about it now, thoughts of Sana would always warm your heart. It was definitely a new feeling you never experienced before.

 

So you write about exactly that. All the swirls of emotions and sensations Sana made you feel. Thirty minutes later and you finally feel your eyes unwillingly droop and complete with a yawn. You stretch like a cat and look back down at your notebook. You actually finished writing a new song. Even though some of the lyrics were cheesy, it was still a pretty solid composition. 

 

You kept your notebook and lie back down on your bed. Sleep was about to take you till your phone dings with a new message.

 

 **Unknown Number:** _Hey it’s Sana_  
Wait how did she get your number?  
**Sana:** _Don’t ask how I got your number_  
**Sana:** _I have ways_  
**Dahyun:** _I’m both amazed and scared rn_  
**Sana:** _anyway that’s not the point_  
**Dahyun:** _What’s up?_  
**Sana:** _It’s my audition in a few days and idk I guess I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come watch?_  
**Dahyun:** _I’d love to!_  
**Sana:** _Wait really?_  
**Dahyun:** _Yeah :D just text me when_  
**Sana:** _Okay :)) I will, thank you Dahyunie_  
**Dahyun:** _Anything for you ;)_  
**Sana:** _There you go again : < _  
**Dahyun:** _Ok ok I’ll stop xD_  
**Sana:** _It’s late, go back to sleep Dahyun_  
**Dahyun:** _Good night unnie :)_  
**Sana:** _Sweet dreams :))_

 

Maybe your grin was unusually big as you set your phone down and finally fall asleep. Hazy dreams of a certain singer fill your mind tonight and you honestly didn’t want to wake up from any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still even reading this? I'm sorry if my updates aren't regular :/ but hey def finishing this one no matter what
> 
> But thank you for still reading this (T_T)


	5. Wrong from Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The in-laws and realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pretty long chapter for yall

“So what do you think?” You bite your lip and uncross your legs while waiting for Dahyun’s input on the song you were planning on performing.

 

“Jackson 5’s I Want You Back huh? A really ambitious audition song don’t you think?” She says still glued on your music sheet and not looking up to meet your eyes. It looked like she was fully trying to reconstruct the song in her head, looking at the pros and cons.

 

“Yeah, it’s a really difficult song but I think it fits Ms. Sunmi’s concept for the musical.”

 

“You’re right there and I think this song choice can also feature your vocals perfectly. Great choice unnie.” The biggest smile breaks out of your face from her compliment mirroring Dahyun’s bright smile. 

 

“Thank you Dahyunnie, I think I’m getting more confident about it now.”

 

“You’re going to do great unnie, I’m sure. Could you try singing it for me?”

 

“Uhm uh, okay, sure.” You’ve never actually sang this in front of anyone else yet. Even Mina hasn’t heard this but you find that you weren’t that nervous. It was just Dahyun, there was nothing to be scared of. That was how she made you feel, like you wouldn’t be criticized wrongly. Sure she’d give you honest feedback but you didn’t fear that anymore unlike when it was criticism from other people. It was just different with her and you didn’t know how to explain it properly.

 

You take a deep breath and start singing the opening of the song. You were used to singing acapella as you play the instrumental in your head but then the upbeat keys of a piano starts playing and you realize Dahyun started playing the song in the piano.

 

“When I had you to myself, I didn’t want you around…” You begin singing. It felt so easy to sing right now with Dahyun accompanying you with the piano. For some reason the song felt even more cheerful than the original and you find yourself singing with more enthusiasm as well.

 

“Ohhh baby give me one more chance…”

 

“To show you that I love you.” Dahyun supplements for the back-up voice and you snap your eyes to look at hers and catch her smiling, obviously proud of herself with how smooth she sang. You wanted to chuckle, this was just so fun. All thoughts of this being your audition song, being nervous about landing a role, all of those disappeared from your mind. This was just like your typical jamming sessions with the young prodigy.

 

“Ohh won’t you please let me…”

 

“Back in your heart.” 

 

You and Dahyun went on that way till the end of the song. She even did an extra piano improv for the ending and this time you don’t stop your laughter. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much especially that she had the funniest expression on her face. She could make you laugh and smile so effortlessly.

 

“You are so extra Kim Dahyun, a true entertainer indeed.”

 

“I aim to please.” You would have teased her for the double implication and reference of her words if she wasn’t smiling so much, clearly pleased with herself.

 

You two continued the afternoon like that, just playing with each other and singing to any random song Dahyun played on the piano. It was easy, it was light. You haven’t felt this way in a long time. You’re glad you’re able to enjoy your time like this with none other than Dahyun.

 

\--

 

“I still don’t get the point of kidnapping me Dahyun.” You tell the raven haired girl who was currently driving you to an unknown location after waking you up so early in the morning. 

 

“I’m not _kidnapping_ you unnie, you’re so dramatic.” Dahyun clarifies from the driver’s seat. “If I remember correctly, you consented to this little outing.”

 

“Ohh so we’re calling it that now hmm? Little outing?” 

 

“Y-yeah? You can call it what you want unnie.” She stutters.

 

“What if I want to call this a date instead?” You cheekily reply and laugh as Dahyun chokes on her own spit. She then mumbles something you don’t catch. “What did you say Dahyun?”

 

“I said…this can be a date…i-if you want…” 

 

You widen your eyes at the suggestion then realize Dahyun was blushing furiously right now. You couldn’t help but lean over your seat and pinch her cheeks. “You’re so cute Dubu-yah!”

 

“Unnie stop! I’m driving!” She exclaims from her seat trying to move her face away from your pinch attack.

 

You stop pinching her and leave a peck on her cheek instead.

 

“Wh-what was that for?” 

 

“It’s a date then.” You smile contentedly at another blush growing on the tofu’s face. “Our first date.” You happily state and don’t fail to notice Dahyun muttering something like ‘ _It better be_.’ 

 

\--

 

The secret place Dahyun brought you to was actually a retirement home. She apparently volunteers here every weekend since she was a teenager and honestly it was just amazing. Dahyun may be a renowned pianist but her heart was still so pure and you find that both admirable and inspiring.

 

“Some of them may act stand-offish at first but they’ll warm up to you quickly. These guys are all just really sweet people who crave interaction.” She informs as you two walk into the building. The nurses and staff all greeted Dahyun kindly as you two passed by. You noticed how much everyone was just happy to see her, she was definitely welcomed here.

 

She brings you to the recreation room where a group of elderly men and women gathered, some were just sitting relaxed while others were chatting with each other. But once they realized who just entered, the atmosphere of room suddenly grew warm and cheery. 

 

“Dahyun is here!” A woman exclaims and everyone just came closer and huddled with Dahyun in the middle. She greeted them all excitedly while asking how they were or complimenting something she notices from them. You could already see that she was a natural in socializing, not only that, she was genuinely interested in each person. 

 

“I also brought someone with me guys. I think you’ll all really like her. I know I already do.” You couldn’t help but blush at her statement but move when she ushers you forward anyway. “This is Sana!”

 

You bow deeply before greeting. “Hello everyone!”

 

“Oh my, you’re very pretty child.” A woman tells you with wide eyes. “I used to look like you during my younger years!”

 

You chuckle before replying. “Then I’m happy to know I’d still grow up as beautifully as you ma’am.”

 

“Aysh such a charmer you are.”

 

A man speaks up then. “Are you Dahyun’s girlfriend?” 

 

“Mr. Lee!” Dahyun yelps behind you. “We’re not like that!”

 

“Dahyunnie I’m hurt.” You place your hand on your chest for emphasis. “I thought you said this was our first date?”

 

“Finally our little Dahyun got herself a girlfriend!” Another woman exclaims to which Dahyun just grumbles at while you laugh your heart out. You already really liked them.

 

“Alright, alright, enough of that. Come on let’s get along with the activities. We don’t have all day!” Dahyun quickly tries to get everyone’s attention away from the previous topic. The mention of activities seems to have worked as the group went to their tables where parchment paper was stacked along with brushes and was that ink?

 

Dahyun reaches her hand out to you and you easily take it as she leads you to a table. Her hand was really warm, was it bad that you really wanted to keep holding it? She had to release your clasped hands though as she reaches for a piece of paper.

 

“So I think you’ve all been informed that we’re going to do traditional calligraphy today.” A collective nod comes from the small crowd and Dahyun continues talking. “Lucky for you guys, my friend here-“

 

Mr. Lee interrupts as he coughs then grumbles .“ _Girlfriend_.” 

 

“Anyway, _Sana_ here, is actually pretty good with calligraphy.”

 

You widen your eyes at Dahyun because you weren’t actually expecting to talk in front of them and moreover _teach_ calligraphy. And you’re actually amazed she remembered that small bit of information from you that you offhandedly mentioned one time when you two were hanging out. While it warmed your heart, it also made it race uncontrollably because you wanted to impress these people who were obviously close to Dahyun and in turn it may mean you could get a chance to grow closer to her as well.

 

She then ushers you forward and you give her a glare before moving upfront. “Good morning everyone, I wasn’t actually expecting to teach calligraphy today but lucky for all of us I’m actually a kickass calligrapher.” Everyone chuckled softly at that. “I was kidding, I’m just okay but I hope we can all still enjoy this.”

 

And so you started teaching the basics of calligraphy from the tools to simple techniques showing each type of script writing. You would also throw in a few historical facts about calligraphy but making sure not to make it seem boring. Thankfully you had everyone’s full attention.

 

After teaching the basics, you allowed everyone to try it out themselves as they each picked a quote or saying they wanted to write. You walk through each table and patiently help everyone who asked for your assistance. 

 

You then notice Dahyun at the corner also trying her hand at calligraphy. The scene before you was funny as her tongue was slightly out as she concentrated so seriously on her task. You don’t double think as you approach behind her and peer over her shoulder to look at her craft.

 

“Working hard are we?” You whisper beside her ear and you swore you felt Dahyun shiver a bit.

 

“Just wanted to make our teacher proud. She’s pretty good.” 

 

“I heard she’s really pretty too.”

 

“Pretty doesn’t give her justice.” She answers back bashfully.

 

“And they call _me_ the charmer.” Dahyun just looks behind and smiles widely at you before turning back to her work. 

 

“What are you writing anyway?” You try to look but Dahyun just moves the parchment paper away from your view. “Yah!”

 

“Wait for me to finish, stop being so impatient.” She chuckles and you pout but do as she says anyway. 

 

You decide to also make your own calligraphy as you noticed everyone was absorbed in their own work as well. You were thinking of what to write when you remembered a funny quote Mina made when you two were younger. You start writing it and even though it’s been some time since you did calligraphy, it was like years of practice suddenly flowed back to you and it wasn’t that hard anymore. It was done in a few minutes and you examine your work trying to evaluate it.

 

“No Sana, no life huh?” Dahyun’s voice comes from beside you and you almost drop the piece of paper from shock.

 

“Yah! You look at my work just like that but you haven’t even showed me yours!” You give her the saddest pout you could muster and Dahyun just cups your chin in return.

 

“Awwh stop pouting unnie. I’ll show it to you later, I promise.”

 

“You better keep your promise Kim Dahyun.”

The session went by quickly and almost everyone was done now. You praised each one as they showed you their creations. You also chuckle at the really outrageous quotes others chose. And just like that it was over. Everyone thanked you for your time and requested that you come back with Dahyun soon.

 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” You bow deeply once again before you and Dahyun leave the venue.

 

The pianist suddenly starts chuckling as you two walked back to her car.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, they seem to love you more than they love me, I should feel offended.”

 

“Awwhh don’t be sad Dahyunnie.”

 

“I’m not, actually, I deeply understand why they’re so fond of you. I know I am.”

 

You couldn’t find the right words right now so you hid your face behind your hands instead. Dahyun just chuckles and pats your head before driving away and bringing you back to the university.

 

\--

 

“Thanks for taking me out today, I had lots of fun.” You tell Dahyun as she walks you back to your room.

 

“I’m glad, I just really wanted to help you relax and get your mind off the audition. I know how nervous you are.”

 

“You’re right about that. I didn’t know I needed this so really, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, I’m happy to help.”

 

You arrive in front of your dorm and was about to enter when Dahyun’s voice halts you. 

 

“Wait unnie-“ You turn back and face a red Dahyun. She then pulls something out of her pocket, it was a piece of paper, she hands it to you hastily. “Here, I-I promised to show it but I decided to give it to you instead. So yeah, see you later unnie!” 

 

You weren’t even able to thank her as she dashes out like the speed of light leaving you in the middle of an empty hallway. You decide to open the folded paper and gasp once you realize what it was. In it was a word written in ink, it was messy yet oddly stunning calligraphy. You had to think twice to determine what the word meant and you end up feeling your heart flutter once you figured it out. It was a mix of your names, Sana and Dahyun.

 

_Saida_

 

“Is that a framed calligraphy of your ship name with Dahyun?” Mina asks once she gets home and sees the framed paper in your living room.

 

“How’d you know it was our name together?!” 

 

Mina rolls her eyes at you disbelief. “You’re so obvious Sana.” That’s all she says before going inside her room and saying nothing else.

 

You humph. Obvious, whatever. You were appreciating art, that was why you framed it. Yeap, definitely just that.

 

//

 

“What the fuck?!” Jeongyeon exclaims on her seat beside you and you laugh sardonically. “Since when were you this good with videogames?!”

 

“Psshh just accept that I finally defeated you already.” You reply still not looking away from the TV screen in the dorm room you and Jeongyeon share.

 

“No way, you’re cheating I’m sure of it!” She persists and you just roll your eyes because of course she wouldn’t believe you. 

 

“It is quite odd that you suddenly got this good in videogames though Momo.” Nayeon comments as she walks in the room with a tray of cold drinks for your small group. It was just another Saturday night and that meant exclusive bonding time for you three.

 

“What’s there not to believe? You two watched with your own eyes how I beat Jeongyeon’s ass that easily.”

 

“You did not!” Jeongyeon argues but you ignore her.

 

“I did watch and I did see Jeong get her ass kicked so bad-“

 

“Babe!” Jeongyeon looks at her girlfriend with such a look of betrayal that you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Shush you baby, anyway back to what I was saying. It’s just odd how you suddenly went from owow to actual wow.” You groan because she was referring to the one time in grade school when you accidentally wore your name tag upside down and everyone started calling you ‘owow’.

 

“I thought we all agreed to let that owow incident die?”

 

“What owow incident?” A new voice inquires and you all look to the source of it only to find Mina leaning on your door frame with a bag of what you supposed were snacks.

 

“Minari!” You cheerfully say and jump over your couch to get to where she was. “Hey! What are you doing here? I mean not that I’m complaining, also, is that food?”

 

Mina rolls her eyes at the mention of food. “I had nothing to do so I thought I should come visit my jokbal-loving freeloader.”

 

Your mouth automatically waters at the mention of jokbal. “Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Here take it.” She hands you the bag of food but you surprise her as you pull on her wrist instead effectively pulling her inside your dorm room. She doesn’t expect the pull though and ends up tripping but no worries, you were there to catch her as she lands softly on your arms. Her free hand grabs your shoulder as she steadies herself.

 

“Momo! I almost fell!”

 

“I’m sorry.” A chuckle breaks out and Mina slaps your shoulder lightly.

 

“You don’t sound like it.” She pouts her cute penguin pout and you stopped the urge to poke her puffed up cheeks.

 

Someone clears their throat behind you two and you both turn back to see Nayeon and Jeongyeon smiling widely. Nayeon was the one who spoke up first.

 

“Sorry to break your moment but I think we haven’t formally met each other yet.”

 

You and Mina then realize your proximity and both jump away to give each other distance. You completely forgot that 2yeon was still in the room and you just end up blushing. Nayeon catches that and smirks at you.

 

“Hi, I’m Nayeon.” She moves forward and takes her hand out for a shake to which Mina returns.

 

“Mina. Myoui Mina.” You take a small glance at Mina and notice her cheeks were also a bit red.

 

“I know.” Nayeon smirks again and points to her back. “And that weird blue haired girl is my girlfriend Jeongyeon.”

 

“Nice to finally meet you Mina! Also don’t listen to anything Nayeon says about me. I’m not weird.” Jeongyeon says from where she sat.

 

Mina chuckles then and you finally let out a breath you didn’t know you held in. You don’t know why you felt nervous right now, Mina was just meeting your two best friends. Well it wouldn’t have been a problem if it was someone else and not _the_ Myoui Mina.

 

“Do you want to join us? We were just playing videogames.”

 

“I love videogames!” Mina perks up. “I’d love to join you guys if you all don’t mind.” She says politely.

 

“Of course not!” Nayeon ushers Mina to sit on the couch and you continue standing there looking so endeared. 

 

“Momoring come on.” Mina calls out for you and you walk towards her with a soft smile on your face. 

 

It amazed you how much Mina blended in with your group so well. She was actually open and friendly, like genuinely friendly. She was a bit shy at first but of course Nayeon and Jeongyeon made her feel at welcome and you just wanted to hug them for that. You silently thanked them for treating Mina so well.

 

“So I think we now know how Momo became this good in videogames.” Nayeon states as Jeongyeon just stares blankly at the screen, it was her tenth consecutive loss against Mina.

 

“Momo couldn’t even hold the controller correctly when we first started playing videogames.” Mina happily reveals and you just give her a glare for exposing you like that.

 

“I know! She’d hold the controller in the stupidest way and just couldn’t grasp the rules of the game.”

 

“You’re right! She was like that! But I’m glad my young padawan has finally learned it seems.” Mina then pats your head gently and you duck your head, suddenly shy from her praise.

 

“She’s not owow anymore as well it seems.” Jeongyeon comments smirking at your bashful face.

 

You groan again because now you know Mina would never let that owow nickname down as Jeongyeon excitedly told her the embarrassing story explicitly. You would have been pissed off but instead you felt so warm at your friends talking to each other with ease like they haven’t just met earlier. Even though it was at the expense of revealing humiliating stories from your past. Woes of growing up with 2yeon.

 

“Anyway I have to go. It’s getting late.” Mina says as she stands up beside you and you instantly feel the loss of her warmth.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” You immediately stand up as well and lead her out.

 

“Take care!” Nayeon calls out as you and Mina walk out of the room.

 

It was like routine now, you walking Mina to her own room. It also just felt natural now as Mina tightens her hold around your arm as you two treaded the dormitory hallways talking about anything and nothing at the same time.

 

Mina thanks you for accompanying her and greets you good night before retreating back to her room. You also spot Sana inside and give her a wave and she waves back with a big smile.

 

“See you later Mina.” You say for the last time before walking back to your room.

 

Back at your dorm, you come home to Nayeon and Jeongyeon looking at you with gigantic grins on their faces.

 

“What?” You cock your eyebrow at them.

 

“Wasn’t just me who saw that right?” Nayeon tells everyone.

 

“Saw what?” You ask dopily.

 

“The intense sexual tension.” Jeongyeon’s smile grows bigger and you felt your neck start to burn and its warmth spreading to your cheeks.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I’ve never seen Mina laugh that much.” Nayeon says unbelievably.

 

“I’ve never seen Momo smile _that_ much too.” Jeongyeon supplies. “And we’ve been friends since birth!”

 

“Did you see Momo’s whipped face though?” 

 

“Uhm, still here!” You point to yourself.

 

“We know, anyway yeah, did you see how she looked at Mina like she put up the stars in the sky for her?”

 

“Holy shit yeah! It was disgustingly sweet I almost puked!” Jeongyeon does a puking motion.

 

“I’ll just pretend like you two don’t exist.” You say in a disinterested tone. 

 

“We were just kidding, _Momoring_.” Jeongyeon mimicked the way Mina says your nickname.

 

“Yeap, I’ll just go sleep now and find new best friends tomorrow.”

 

You were kidding but it made you feel insecure how even they noticed how much you looked at Mina differently, like it was more than friendly. Because nope, you two were just friends. At least that’s what you tell yourself.

 

One thing you would argue against Nayeon though, Mina didn’t hang the stars up for you, _she_ was the star herself.

 

//

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god!!” Sana’s loud voice rings through the walls and you groan because as much as you love the singer’s voice, it was annoying when she wasn’t _singing_ per se.

 

“For the love of-“ You go out of your room to shush a certain Minatozaki. “Would you stop that? You’ve been panicking for ten minutes now!”

 

“Oh my god Mina! It’s tomorrow! What do I _do_?!” Sana frantically says and holds your shoulders shaking you gently.

 

Your patience was starting to run thin but you also felt bad for your best friend. She was under so much stress but you weren’t sure how to help her out.

 

“First, stop yelling. You’ll disturb everyone in the building.”

 

Sana covers her mouth then. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even know my voice was that loud. Ner-“

 

“Nervous habit, I know.” You smirk, you knew her too well. “Do you remember how we dealt with stress back then?”

 

Sana places a finger on her chin and looks up, thinking of what you were referring to. You could pinpoint the exact moment she realizes as her whole face lights up. Step one of distracting Sana was a success.

 

“Food trip then the arcade?”

 

“Bingo.” You smile as her demeanor finally changes into excitement. “Go get ready.” She scurries away and gets prepared in just ten minutes. 

 

“That was quick.” You comment as Sana comes out of her room in a high pony tail and a blue casual dress.

 

“Of course! Come on let’s go!” She pulls on your arm and you’re forced to be dragged out of your room.

 

“Slow down Sana! You’re like a hyperactive shiba inu dog.”

 

Sana pouts exactly like the dog breed you just compared her to. “Ahh by the way, I called Momo to join us.”

 

“You what? Wait, how do you even have Momo’s number?” 

 

“I got it when she dropped you off the dorm that night she carried you from the studio.” Sana shrugs. “We text every now and then especially when I needed to know where you were.” 

 

You’re quite baffled that they even text each other but realize the second half of her sentence. It’s like she meant that wherever Momo was at, you were there too. Which was actually partially true, but _still_.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Sana points to Momo waiting outside your dorm building and you had to take in extra breaths because she looked really good in a denim jacket and black ripped jeans. “Close your mouth Mitang.” Sana says then giggles before moving forward to greet the dancer.

 

You follow slowly then greet her shyly. “Hi Momo.” Why were you even shy when you just saw her yesterday?

 

“Hey Minari. So I heard our mission here is to distract Sana-chan here from her audition?”

 

“That is correct.” Okay you were starting to speak weirdly and Momo seems to have noticed as she chuckles at your awkwardness but doesn’t pry and pats your head gently instead.

 

“Come on then. Let’s make Sana forget she has an audition.”

 

“Maybe not take it that far!” Sana exclaims and you all end up laughing before finally heading out.

 

\--

 

“Wahh! Mitang Mitang! Buy me tteokbokki!” You roll your eyes but do as she asked because this whole outing was for her sake anyway. Besides, the look of pure bliss on your best friend’s face once she eats the sweet and spicy snack was more than enough as a reward.

 

You turn to where Momo stood and noticed her eyeing a certain food stand. You roll your eyes for the nth time that day and go buy the food she was longing for. You return with a small plate of jokbal and Momo blushes at first but takes it from you anyway.

 

“Th-thanks. You really didn’t have to.” She was so cute right now, acting so shy.

 

“If I didn’t you’d probably have burned down the food stall in your head by now with how intensely you were staring at it.” You tease her.

 

“Can you blame me? It’s jokbal!” 

 

“I was just teasing.” You laugh at her pouty reaction and take one piece of the meat then motion to her mouth. “Say ah.” 

 

Momo opens her mouth with a soft ‘ahhh’ and you move to feed her a piece of jokbal but redirect it to your own mouth during the last second instead.

 

“Minariii~” Momo pouts and she had the saddest and most betrayed look ever so you offer her another piece of meat as a peace offering. She gets ready to eat but you take the meat back and eat it yourself yet again.

 

This time Momo huffs and crosses her arms like a toddler. “Stop playing with me.”

 

“Okay.” This time you really feed her jokbal and she hums in satisfaction from finally eating her favorite dish in the world. You chuckle then notice a bit of sauce in the corner of her lips. You use your thumb to wipe it off for her. “Got something here.”

 

“Ahh, thanks Mitang.” She says going back to her shy owow version. You weren’t going to get sick of this side to her at all.

 

“Wow you guys are greasy.” Sana comments as she watches your interaction while happily munching on her own food.

 

“Not as greasy as you and Dahyun. At least I don’t have a framed calligraphy of ‘Saida’ hanging in the room.” Sana just groans in reply and you smile victoriously.

 

“Saida?” Momo asks curiously.

 

“It’s a combination of Sana and Dahyun’s name.” You explain for her.

 

“Dahyun, as in Kim Dahyun?”

 

“That’s her! My cute pianist tofu!” Sana excitedly claims.

 

“Yours huh? Have you told her that already?” At that, Sana instantly turns red and starts stuttering.

 

“I-I…t-that’s not what I meant!”

 

“It wasn’t? So you would be okay with someone else calling Dahyun _their_ pianist tofu?” Sana doesn’t answer but grumbles instead. You even hear a faint ‘ _She’s mine_ ’ in the end.

 

“So what’s our name?” Momo innocently asks and you almost choke on air at her question.

 

“MiSaMo!” Sana yells suddenly.

 

“Misa what?” 

 

“MiSaMo!” Sana intonates each syllable clearly. “Mina, Sana and Momo! We’re the Japanese trio!” 

 

You smile fondly at the brunette. “It’s got a nice ring to it. MiSaMo it is.”

 

“Say hello!” Sana yells with one hand in the air. “Come on say it! Say it!” She prods you and Momo along. “Say hello! Say it!”

 

“Hello.” You and Momo quietly say, slightly embarrassed that you guys were in public but unfortunately there was no stopping Sana.

 

“Say hey, hey, hey!” She even continues.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Momo says it louder this time and raises her hand as well.

 

“Say hi, hi, hi!” 

 

You sigh and just go with it anyway. “Hi, hi, hi!”

 

“MiSaMo!” 

 

“MiSaMo!” You three holler lastly then break out in laughter as several people eyed your small group as they passed by.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” You cover your face but you couldn’t help the smile on your face.

 

“Believe or not girls, we just did! Now come on, to the arcade!” Sana was in the middle of you and Momo and puts her arms over both your shoulders and semi drags you two away. 

 

\--

 

There were two places where you were the most confident at. The dance studio was one, the other was the arcade. This was practically heaven for a gamer like you. It’s also been a pretty long time since you and Sana went out to play so you were brimming with anticipation as you eyed all the games you wanted to try your hand at.

 

“So what do we do first?” Momo inquires.

 

“Tekken tag tournament!” You say like a hyperactive penguin.

 

“Oh no.” Sana pales and you smirk before pulling both Sana and Momo to the console.

 

“Say Momo, how good are you with games?” Sana asks the dancer.

 

Momo just shrugs. “I’m okay I guess?”

 

“We’re going to die!” Sana cries dramatically.

 

“You two can be on the same team. I’ll take you both on.” You challenge them with an innocent smile.

 

“You’re right, we’re going to die.” Momo agreed. 

 

“We should just raise our white flag this early in the war already.” Sana even adds.

 

“Oh come on, I’ll take it easy on you guys.” They both sigh in unison but slump into the game stool anyway.

 

After ten matches, Sana and Momo were actually able to snatch five wins, only because while one played, the other would distract you in any way they could like pushing or tickling you. You couldn’t fight back because if you did you would need to let go of the controls and you were so not going to lose to them.

 

“You guys are cheating!”

 

“This isn’t cheating Mitang. This is strategizing!” Sana reasons out.

 

It was the last game and it was now do or die. And you weren’t planning on losing this one. But all that was thrown into the garbage bin when you felt a hot breath behind your ear.

 

“Minari~” Momo whispers so closely to your ear with her front pressing into your back. You had to take a gulp at the proximity but you tried to concentrate on the game in front of you. Come on Mina, one more win and you could keep your title.

 

But that was getting even more increasingly difficult as Momo wraps her arms around your neck hugging you from behind. You were starting to question what title you were trying to maintain now.

 

“I know what our name should be now.” She whispers into your ear again.

 

“N-name?” You silently say back, your eyes still glued on the screen but your hands weren’t following your commands properly this time.

 

“Sana and Dahyun have a name, we ought to have one of our own too.”

 

“W-we do?” You dumbly ask because honestly your brain wasn’t working properly right now.

 

“Of course penguin.” Your body uncontrollably shivers at the nickname.

 

“Wh-what’s our name then?”

 

“You choose, it can be MoMi or MiMo.” Her sultry voice says smoothly beside your ear. 

 

You take another swallow. Seriously, you were missing owow right now, where was she when you needed her?

 

“So tell me, which do you prefer?” She asks in such a dominant tone you didn’t know she had in her.

 

“I l-like Mi-mimo better.”

 

“MiMo it is.” She doesn’t stop there as she blows on your ear and ultimately making you freeze. Sana takes full advantage and does a combo move that you couldn’t escape from and she doesn’t stop until she finally K.O.’s you.

 

“We did it!” Sana stands up and high fives Momo. You watch them sulkily as they jump up and down in joy. “Whatever you did to distract Mina, great job!”

 

At that, Momo suddenly blushes and you grin at her reaction. Owow was back, that’s what she gets for making you all flustered earlier.

 

“Even though you two cheated, I’ll still take this loss but only this time.”

 

“Awwhh are you actually accepting your loss?” Sana cooed.

 

“Shut up, next time we play _fairly_.”

 

“Mina, you do know nothing’s fair whenever we play games with you right? You’re like on a whole other level than us, what’s fair there!”

 

“Whatever.” You shut her off and move on to the next attraction. Sana huffs and puffs her cheeks but acquiesces anyway.

 

The evening was going pretty well as you three went from game to game. It went from shooting basketballs to throwing darts and even car racing. Momo even gave you her penguin plush that she won from the claw machine.

 

“Why are you giving this to me?”

 

“As an apology for cheating earlier and because it looks like you, cute.” She smiles and you blush just as bright, ducking your head at the same time. 

 

“Th-thank you Moguri.”

 

“Get me that shiba inu plush too Moguri!” Sana interrupts and you resist an eye roll but help Momo get the plush anyway. 

 

If someone saw you three right now, they might think you all have been best friends for a long time with how you guys interacted with each other. It honestly felt like that, like Momo was the missing piece to your duo with Sana.

 

She settled into your group pretty easily and comfortably like she’s been there the whole time. Like you two haven’t just met earlier this year. It was both comforting and unnerving at the same time because it felt a lot like you were destined to meet Momo or something. How funny was that? You didn’t believe in fate but you were starting to double think that as you watch Sana and Momo arguing about the simplest things.

 

It warmed your heart to see them getting along with each other, even if they were annoying half of the time. You realized you didn’t need anyone else as long as you had them in your life. They were more than enough for you.

 

\--

 

“So, MiMo huh?” Sana says with a sly smile as you two arrive at your dorm after Momo dropped you off as usual. 

 

“So you did hear it.” You say simply.

 

“Duhh, I wasn’t seated that far.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“That’s it? Come on Mitang! Tell me the details on _MiMo_.”

 

“MiMo, Mina and Momo, that’s it.”

 

“That is so not it. Let me just say that the chemistry between you two skyrocketed!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Sana groans on the pillow. “I swear to god Mina, make a move already! You won’t be able to get her if you just stare longingly!”

 

“I’m not even sure if I like her _that_ way!” You argue back.

 

“Are you kidding me right now? I haven’t seen you this worked up with a girl before you know.”

 

“Well I could say the same thing about you and Dahyun then!” You didn’t know where that petty argument came from but whatever, you weren’t ready to admit anything just yet.

 

“Oh so you’re going to bring the Dahyun card out huh? Fine, I’ll admit that I do like Dahyun more than I should!” That little confession surprised you and Sana continues with a flustered face. “I realized that the past few days and I’m freaking trembling right now admitting that but yeah, I want to be more than friends than her. Now you!”

 

That made you speechless for a while but then you start to regain your composure. Sana was able to admit such a big thing she was obviously also scared of. You could do this too. Memories of the past weeks flooded your head, meeting Momo, being her dance partner, dancing with her, spending time out of dance with her, you already knew deep down what you wanted.

 

“I-I think I like Momo, like really really.” It was actually easier to admit it than you thought. 

 

“We’re pretty hopeless aren’t we?” Sana chuckles.

 

“I completely agree. So what do we do now?”

 

“I haven’t actually thought of that yet.” She scratches the back of her head and drops her shoulders.

 

“We’ll figure it out.” You interlace your hands and give Sana an encouraging smile and get a smile in return. 

 

“Of course we will. We’re 2na after all!” 

 

“I thought we had a deal not to bring up that crackhead name ever again?”

 

“Oh come on! It’s a really witty name don’t you think?”

 

“We made it when we were in pre-school.” You exasperatingly say.

 

“Exactly! We thought of it in _pre-school_ Mitang. Genius if you ask me.”

 

You end up chuckling. “Okay fine, we do make a great team.”

 

“We do! So I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to get through this thing with Dahyun and Momo okay?”

 

You didn’t know how much you needed to hear those reassuring words from Sana so you squeeze her hand tighter, thanking the higher deities that you two found each other in this crazy world.

 

“We will.”

 

//

 

“Jihyo-unnie!” Tzuyu darts towards the lone figure sitting at a café table, leaving you and Chaeyoung’s side. You look to Chaeyoung and give her a knowing smile which she returns. Your group of four finally found time out of your busy college schedules to meet up together and just lay back and unwind. 

 

“How’s my favorite dongsaeng doing?” Jihyo replies as she hugs the taller girl.

 

“I’m good, happy to see my favorite unnie!” 

 

You scoff as you hear their conversation. “Tzuyu! I thought _I_ was your favorite unnie!”

 

“I never said that.” She bluntly replies and wow _ouch_?

 

“I can’t believe this. And favorite dongsaeng? Jihyo-unnie I thought _I_ was your favorite dongsaeng!”

 

“Dahyun, I also don’t remember ever telling you that.” Jihyo simply says to which Chaeyoung bursts laughing at.

 

“Chaeng! Aren’t you hurt too? You’re also not Jihyo-unnie’s favorite!” 

 

Chaeyoung just shrugs at you. “I’m Nayeon-unnie’s favorite so I don’t actually mind.” Right, you completely forgot that the popular theater major had a soft spot for the baby tiger.

 

“So you’re all just telling me that I’m an unwanted child. Yeah totally get it.” You slump on your chair and drop your head on the table.

 

“Unwanted my ass. I’m pretty sure you’re a certain unnie’s favorite. You know, brunette? Light brown eyes?” Chaeyoung smirks.

 

“I think I know who you’re talking about.” Jihyo interjects. “Charming eyes and looks a lot like a shiba inu?” 

 

You groan and don’t raise your head because you already knew who they were talking about. You even felt your ears starting to get warm.

 

“Are you guys talking about Sana-sunbaenim?” Tzuyu innocently asks.

 

You snap your head back up remembering the youngest of your group hasn’t met Sana yet. “You know Sana?”

 

“She’s my senior in vocal classes.” Tzuyu shrugs.

 

You slap your face upon realization. “I completely forgot that you two had the same major.” Then you realized something else. “Wait but how’d you know Chaeng and Jihyo-unnie were talking about Sana?”

 

“I heard about the rumors about you two. And I mean, I think she’s the only student on campus who looks like a shiba inu.” You thought that was it. “Chae also told me you liked her.”

 

“Chaeng!” 

 

“What! It’s true isn’t it!”

 

You groan yet again. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

 

“Right, even though you took her with you to the retirement home the other day?” Chaeyoung cheekily informs everyone.

 

“No way, she did not!” Jihyo says questioningly. “Is that why you borrowed my car last weekend?”

 

“Y-yes and no.”

 

“What do you mean yes and no?”

 

“Well, I did use your car to go to the retirement home and I did bring Sana with me but it’s not because of what you guys are thinking! She needed a distraction from an upcoming audition which meant a lot to her.”

 

“You guys are right, she’s serious about Sana.” Jihyo says in realization. “My baby’s growing up so fast!” She even wipes a fake tear from her eye.

 

“Ohh so now I’m your baby again huh?”

 

“You all are.” She says simply in reply.

 

“Jihyo-unnie is right though. You never brought a girl to the retirement home unless you were serious about her.” Tzuyu speaks up this time.

 

“That’s what I told her!” Chaeyoung exclaims from her seat.

 

“Can we stop talking about this and just order food already? I’m starving and I need to go somewhere later too.” You say in hopes of swerving the topic away from you and Sana. 

 

“What the hell is more important than us that you need to attend to later?” Chaeyoung asks with a disbelieving face.

 

“I-“ You sigh. “I promised Sana I’d watch her audition.”

 

You already expected the laughter and teasing that followed after you revealed that. You just rub your eyes and hope they’d stop making fun of you about this. Because they were right about one thing, maybe you really were serious about Sana.

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe you lost your instrumental audio file!” You yell at Sana breathlessly as you two ran through the hallways to get into the theater room in time for her audition.

 

“I don’t know what happened okay!” She yells back as she lets out hard exhales while she ran along with you. “But I can’t be late!”

 

“I know! So talk less and run faster!”

 

“Hey you were the one who started talking!”

 

“Well that’s because we wouldn’t be running like a zombie was chasing us if it weren’t for you!” You argue back.

 

“Let’s just get into the audition on time!”

 

“That’s what we’re doing!”

 

Sana suddenly starts laughing and you look at your running partner weirdly till you end up laughing with her realizing how stupid your situation currently was. Thankfully, you two made it into the theater just in time even though you had one of the worst cardios. 

 

“We made it!” Sana huffs but pushes through the doors without thinking twice. Maybe she should have because you two entered with a loud bang, literally. Suddenly all eyes inside the theater were all on you two and you duck your head in embarrassment. Why was everything going wrong this day?

 

Sana bows in apology but pulls your hand and walks inside confidently anyway as you tried to cover your face. You could hear people’s hushed murmurs and it honestly bothered you but you tried to focus on the more important aspect instead.

 

_Sana_

 

She was your focus right now, you were here for her and although her plan was crazy, you still found yourself agreeing to it. That plan being her back-up instrumental because she lost the original file, meaning you were going to play the piano for her audition.

 

To say you were nervous was an understatement, you were scared to the bones. This was the first time you were ever going to do this and you two haven’t even practiced. The only time was when you asked her to sing her audition song the other day but other than that? Nada.

 

“Ms. Minatozaki, you’re late.” Ms. Lee Sunmi says coldly without looking up from her grading sheets.

 

Sana bows for the second time. “I’m so sorry Ms. Lee. But please let me perform.”

 

You bow along with her. “Please let her perform Ms. Lee.” You say in support.

 

Ms. Lee just raises her eyebrow and directs her gaze at you. You had to gulp as those sharp eyes meet yours. “And what are you doing here Ms. Kim? I believe you’re in the wrong theater room. The classical music room is at the other building.”

 

“I’m at the right place ma’am. I’m here to play as Sana’s piano accompanist.”

 

“Is that right, very well. Let’s not waste time, you’re up next Sana.”

 

Sana nods and looks up with a fiery determination in her eyes. “Thank you Ms. Lee.”

 

Ms. Sunmi just motions for you two to go on stage which you do. You move to sit on the piano at the side of the stage and Sana walks to you before going to the center.

 

“Thank you for doing this.” She leans her forehead on yours and you widen your eyes at the intimate position, not to mention you two were on stage, in front of everyone’s prying eyes. But all those thoughts disappear as Sana opens her eyes and you’re glued yet again.

 

You try to mirror the fire inside her eyes before speaking up. “We’ll do great, don’t worry.”

 

“We will, I trust you and me.” She says in finality before moving away and moving to the center of the stage.

 

She looks at you before starting with a nod and you signal back. That was your cue to begin and you take a deep breath with your eyes closed, preparing yourself just like during one of your piano recitals. You slowly open your eyes and look at the keys trying to keep the nerves at bay.

 

The first keys ring and you play the intro with as much enthusiasm as you could muster. It was a really upbeat song and you channeled all that with your music. Sana begins with her adlibs before singing the first verses.

 

You reflexively smile as you hear Sana’s voice again. You’ve already heard her sing this but it was different this time. She was happier? More free? You didn’t know how to explain how she sounded right now, all you knew was that she sounded beautiful and you tried your best to keep up with her.

 

“Oh baby all I need is one more chance…”

 

“To show you that I loved you.” You still sang as her back-up and Sana looks at you with a thankful smile.

 

“Won’t you please let me…oh darling I was blind to let you go…but now since I see you in his arms….”

 

You don’t remember the last time you played with this much enthusiasm. It felt new and liberating, maybe it was because you were playing with Sana, you don’t know. All you know was that it was fun and you’d want to keep doing this for as long as you could.

 

Sana was able to hit her falsetto notes perfectly. Actually she sang the whole thing perfectly, there was no other word for it. That day, she showed everyone that she was a real star. And just like that, the song came into an end without you even realizing it. It went by so quickly, it was like that when you enjoyed playing a piece.

 

It took you some time to realize that the small crowd started to cheer for you two. It was filled with others who auditioned and friends who came to support them. Everything felt so surreal and you immediately look to Sana who was already smiling at you. She calls for you to the center of the stage and you followed.

 

You two bowed before looking back to Ms. Sunmi. The crowd may have enjoyed your performance but the only person’s opinion that mattered right now was the vocal teacher’s.

 

“I think the crowd speaks for me on this one.” She starts. “That was a great performance you two. Sana, you’re finally starting to show your true potential. The you on stage right now was the Sana I’ve been looking for the past few weeks.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Lee.” Sana says bashfully.

 

“I’ll just take a guess that Ms. Kim here has helped you. Beautiful piano playing as usual Ms. Kim.”

 

You actually find yourself blushing at her compliment. “Uhm th-thank you Ms. Lee.”

 

“And with that, our audition ends for today.” Ms. Sunmi then stands and addresses everyone. “Posting for the roles will be displayed by tomorrow. Thank you for coming.”

 

You then hear Sana squeal and feel her wrap around your arm, gripping it tightly. “Thank you for doing this Dahyunnie.”

 

You look at her longingly. “Anything for you Sana.” You then felt your stomach flip when Sana breaks out into her million-watt smile. That smile where she looks at you like you hung up the stars for her. That smile that made you weak and flustered at the same time.

 

It was the smile she gave only to you, your own Sana smile.

 

\--

 

The next day rolls in normally and you were walking towards the classical theater building for piano practice with the orchestra till a weight suddenly jumps on your back and you had to steady yourself to not fall on the ground.

 

You didn’t need to look back to know who’s weight and warmth was currently on you right now. It was a familiar warmth and a set of familiar arms wrap themselves around your neck at the same time. 

 

“We did it Dahyunnie. We actually did it. I landed the lead role.”

 

You sigh in relief, you were so nervous about the results of the audition even though you knew Sana did so well. But to hear it from the girl herself made everything else different.

 

“ _You_ did it unnie. I just helped out. But this was all you. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Her hold on you tightens then. “Baka.” She says in Japanese and you’ve watched a few anime series to know that it meant idiot when translated. “I couldn’t have done it without you okay?”

 

“Okay.” You don’t argue anymore. “I’m so happy for you. You deserve this.” You then pull her body up so you were carrying her piggy-back style then give her a few spins. “Minatozaki Sana is amazing!” You yell as you run around with her on your back. She felt weightless but maybe it was because you just felt so happy right now.

 

“Yah! What are you doing!” She shrieks with a death grip on you but you hear a hint of laughter bubbling inside her too. 

 

“Giving you a victory lap!”

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

_Crazy for you_

 

You suddenly think in your mind and almost blurt it out. Thankfully your filter was working perfectly that you didn’t let that slip out. 

 

Someone then clears their throat and you stop your spinning to look at who just joined you two. You immediately let Sana down as Ms. Sunmi’s form approaches you two.

 

“Ms. Lee.” You and Sana simultaneously say and bow.

 

“Ms. Minatozaki, Ms. Kim.” She addresses you both. “Congratulations on the role Sana, you did great.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Lee!” She replies eagerly. 

 

“You two may be wondering why I decided to talk to you guys right now.”

 

You don’t reply and just wait for her to continue instead.

 

“The teamwork you both showed yesterday was apparent and I wanted to commend that. Ms. Kim here obviously helps make you perform better Sana.”

 

“That’s true Ms. Lee. Dahyun here has helped me so much in getting better. I’m glad I have her.”

 

Her words warmed your heart so much that you tried not to melt in the spot.

 

“I could see that which was why I wanted to make a proposition, specifically for you Ms. Kim.” She then eyes you solely and you look up anxiously yet again. “I wanted you to be part of the team for the play.”

 

“Say what?” Was all you could gather from your vocabulary right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, yall ever feel that fear of realizing your feelings for anyone? Yeah...
> 
> I know I'm updating this slowly and I'm sorry, I wish I had as much free time as before, but let's hope work lets up soon cuz I miss writing about these 4 characters


End file.
